Married II
by Flower princess11
Summary: Takes place before TJM. When Arnold discovers the identity of Gertie, he fears that he truly is destined to marry Helga when they grow up. That night he has another dream of what life would be like if they got married…although it's a little different this time around.
1. Girl trouble YET AGAIN

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **Married II**

 ** _Chapter 1: Girl trouble YET AGAIN_**

It was a typical Friday afternoon for the people of Hillwood. Class had just let out and the children of P.S. 118 were eager to enjoy their weekends, which involved playing with friends, watching cartoons and just generally goofing off.

"Man, I thought this weekend would never come…'Gerald said as he spun his basketball in his hand.

"I know what you mean, especially with that math test today…'Arnold said with a sigh.

This week was pretty exhausting, what with a pop quiz last Tuesday, football practice and extra homework, he was wiped and was really looking forward for at least two days of quiet and relaxation.

'So anyway Arnold, want to go shoot some hoops and then grab a scoop at Slausens to start the weekend…"The tall hair boy asked his best friend.

"You just read my mind…'Arnold said smiling.

Ice cream and a friendly game of basketball was definitely his idea of a good way to start the weekend. The football headed boy was so deep in his conversation with his best friend that he ended up bumping into someone when he turned the corner.

 ** _CRASH_**

 _Oof!_

 _Ow!_

"Watch it Football head!...'An annoyed voice shouted.

Yep, Arnold had once again bumped into his sometimes friend, sometimes enemy Helga G. Pataki. It seems she and her best friend Phoebe were also having a conversation and didn't see where they were going as well.

"Sorry Helga…"Arnold muttered as he got up.

He was about to offer to help her up but Helga just grumbled and got up herself, dusting herself up, before giving him that scowl she always had on her face.

"Are you alright Helga?..."Phoebe asked timidly.

'Eh…No damage done…'She muttered before sending Arnold a look.

"So where are you and tall hair-boy going that has your head in the clouds again?...'She asked sarcastically.

"If you must know, we're going to go play some basketball, got to kick start this weekend the right way…"Gerald said with his arms crossed before turning his attention to Phoebe.

"Hey Phoebe…'He said smoothly to the cute Asian girl.

'Hello Gerald…So how did you do on the test today?...'She asked the cool boy who shrugged.

"Heh…I'll survive, though I'm sure you aced it as always…'Gerald said, trying to be smooth and earn a giggle from the girl he liked.

"I should say so…"

' _Criminy…Those two are so obvious_ …'Helga thought in a mixture of annoyance and pleasure. It was obvious they liked each other and she really did wish she had Phoebe's luck. She had the boy she liked who liked her back…and she wasn't afraid to be nice to him too….

Her eyes glanced at Arnold and felt her heart long for him so much. She wished she could tell him her feelings and hold him in her arms forever but sadly fate was always against her.

" _Oh my beloved…One day…"_ She thought to herself and felt a swoon. However, suddenly Arnold turned to look at her and she froze, before snapping out of her lovesick thoughts and sent him a glare.

"What are you looking at Football head?...'She said in a hostile tone to the boy she loved.

Arnold however had a patience look on his face, was silent for a moment, before shaking his head.

"Nothing…'He said vaguely.

That caused Helga to blink, wondering what was on his mind. However, she just put her hand on her hips and still had her stubborn frown on her face.

"Whatever…Let's go Phoebe…"Helga ordered before marching away.

"Coming…'Phoebe piped… "Bye Gerald, Bye Arnold…"She said quickly before following the blonde girl.

All the while Gerald shook his head while Arnold rolled his eyes...

"Man, what is that girl's problem?...'Gerald asked out loud once they were out of ear shot.

Unknown to him, his blonde friend was still staring at Helga's retreating form. He has been very confused about her since… _that_ day. The day they saved the neighbor from being bulldozed by Sheck…and when he finally learned more about Helga than he bargained for.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _A few months ago_

 _On the roof of FTI_

 ** _"_** _Don't go out in the hall yet. It's swarming with guards…."Deep voice, the mysterious man ordered on the phone.v_ _Arnold blinked in surprise. How did he know about that? And how did he know where he was to call him?_

 _"_ _Wait, how do you know I'm here? Where are you?...'Arnold asked, feeling more and more confused right now._

 _"_ _Don't worry about me. The point is you've got the evidence you need to save the neighborhood. Now we've got to get you safely out of the building…."Deep voice commanded, however Arnold wasn't listening anymore._

 _He looked around, trying to find where his mysterious ally was. Suddenly he noticed a door with a silhouette and he suddenly knew where his ally was._

 _"_ _If you're caught now, all is lost…."Deep Voice said dramatically over the phone._

 _Arnold now knew where he was and he was tired of all these games. Why was Deep Voice so adept in keeping his identity a secret anyway?_

 _Well, if he wanted to play a game, Arnold had a new one in store for him._

 _"_ _Deep Voice. Tell me how I can get out of here?..."Arnold asked as he kept heading for the door, not even paying attention to Deep Voice now._

 _He didn't need the phone anymore as he could now hear Deep Voice who was on the other side of the door._

 _"_ _I have a plan to distract them, but it'll only buy you a few minutes. They're covering the elevators and the stairs. So... 'Deep Voice continued giving instructions, still unaware that the Football headed boy was on the other side of the door._

 _Until now._

 ** _"_** _Deep Voice!...'Arnold shouted as he opened the door, all of a sudden lightning flash and he saw the cloaked figure try to back away from him._

 _What was going on?_

 _"_ _Don't come another step closer. Pay no attention to that man with the voice box….'Deep Voice said, still holding the voice box as he backed away in fear._

 _What was with him?_

 ** _"_** _Who are you?...'Arnold demanded as he got closer._

 _"_ _Uh…N-No one in particular…'Deep Voice stuttered as he kept backing away from him._

 _That does it!_

 _He was sick of all this mystery. True, he owed a lot to Deep Voice, his tips and information had been very helpful but Arnold was so stressed and nearing his breaking point. He was tired about being ordered around by this guy when he doesn't even know his real name!_

 _What was with all the secrecy?_

 _"_ _No more games, Deep Voice. I'm not doing anything until I know who you are…."He said as he kept backing the cloaked figure into a corner._

 _He wanted to know the truth and he wanted to know now! As he kept stepping forward and thus, Deep Voice kept stepping back until Arnold heard a slight "snap" sound and soon noticed that he was wearing stilts of all things, and he fell to the ground. He then heard a distinctive "feminine" yelp and he soon saw that Deep Voice was a girl._

 _Not just any girl either…_

 _"_ _Helga?!..."He shouted in shock, unable to believe it at all._ _There stood Helga G. Pataki, his personal tormentor, now looking at him with a look on surprise as well at being caught._ _She wasn't the only one still reeling in shock._

 _"_ _You? You're Deep Voice?..'He asked in a hesitant voice, still unable to believe it._

 _"_ _Heh-heh. Looks ...like it….'She said into her voice box before putting it down, using her real voice._

 _Okay, this was really confusing…He honestly couldn't believe this._

 _"_ _But I don't get it. How come... How come you couldn't just tell me what you knew? Why'd you have to make up all this crazy secret identity?...'He asked, wanting to know why she had done this._

 _'_ _No reason…."She said nervously, obviously not wanting to talk about it._

 _"_ _But Helga, you just risked everything to help me save the neighborhood…."He said in disbelief.._

 _"_ _So? What's your point?..."She said, no longer nervous but just annoyed._

 _"_ _That's a pretty amazing thing to do for someone you claim to hate…"He pointed out._

 _"_ _Yeah, well, I'm a pretty amazing person, football head….'She said with her hands on her hips._

 ** _"_** _But, I thought you were on your dad's side. I thought you were going to get rich off the whole deal…"He said, still in astonishment._

 _Why on earth would she go through such lengths to help him save the neighborhood when she hated him and she would have profited so much from the whole thing?_

 _"_ _Money isn't everything….'She said, still scowling._

 _"_ _Helga, why'd you do it?..."He asked her._

 _None of this made any sense, he still wondered if he was hallucinating this whole thing. He just had to know why she would give up the chance of being rich to help him when she made it clear she couldn't stand being in the same room as him._

 ** _"_** _It's my civic duty….'She said nervously._

 ** _"_** _Helga. …"Arnold said in annoyance._ _Did she honestly believe he was going to buy that?_

 _'Cause I love a good mystery?...'She said it like a question, as if silently asking him to take the bait and leave her be._

 _Okay, now he was getting mad!_

 ** _"_** _Oh, come on. What's the real reason?..."He demanded._

 ** _"_** _Oh, I don't know Arnaldo, I guess maybe I just took pity on you and your stupid friends….'She said with anger._

 _Arnold lost his angry expression in exchange for a confused and downright surprised one._

 _"_ _Pity?...'He thought in confusion..._ _"_ _Well, why?...'He asked._

 _He knew that despite her being a bully, he knew deep down Helga was a good person. He has seen it before but never like this._ _Why did she go out of her way to do something like this?…and go so hard to make sure that he never knew it was her?_

 ** _"_** _Because... because I guess maybe I don't hate you as much as I thought, okay? I guess maybe I... I even kind of like you a little. Heck, I-I guess you might even kind of say I like you a lot….'She said with a nervous smile._

 _'_ _Wait…What?...'He thought in surprise before speaking… "You do? You did this for me?..."He asked, still processing this._

 _He knew Helga had a nice side and he was kind of touched that she cared about him that much to help him-_

 _He was brought out of his thoughts when an angry and obviously frustrated Helga turned around to address him, obviously her patience has been worn out._

 ** _"_** _That's right, hair-boy. I mean, criminy, what else are you supposed to do when someone you_ _ **love**_ _is in trouble?...'She shouted._

 _Time almost seem to pause for a minute as Arnold finally processed that sentence._

 _"_ _Did she just say…."His mind almost seemed to pause for a minute as he processed that sentence and unintentionally said… "Love?._

 _Helga soon came forward at him, not in anger but in desperation…. "You heard me, pal. I love you, LOVE YOU!...'She said with such force that he literally fell down in shock. She didn't stop however, she just continued as he got up._

 _"_ _Who else do you think has been stalking you night and day…'She started._

 _'_ _Stalking?...'He thought in shock as he kept backing away from her._

 _"_ _-Building shrines to you in a closet, filling volumes of books with poems about you? I love you Arnold! I've always loved you…'She said desperately as she kept coming forward…_ _And he kept backing away from her._

 _"_ _Shrines?...Poems?!...What is she talking about?!...'He thought, feeling overwhelmed by this information…and a little scared to say the least._

 _Arnold felt his back hit the railing, and he turned to her in dread as he knew he was trapped. She didn't seem to notice or care…_ _She didn't stop...She just kept talking and talking about things he never knew of and wasn't even sure he wanted to know!_

 _"_ _Ever since I first laid eyes on your stupid football head! And from that moment and every moment since, I've lived and breathed for you, dreamed of the moment I could finally tell you my secret feelings and could grab you…"She literally grabbed him by the shoulders and Arnold unintentionally flinched by her touch._

 _"'_ _And kiss you and—! Oh, come here, you big lug!...'She said before pulling him into a big kiss._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

Arnold shook his head, out of that memory and tried to fight down a blush before Gerald noticed and questioned about it. That night on the FTI roof was undoubtedly the most bizarre and intense one of his entire short life. Not just because he had to save the neighborhood from Sheck but because of what Helga had told him…and done to him.

Even though they both had agreed that it was in the heat of the moment, Arnold had a sinking suspicion that it wasn't. What Helga did was obviously planned out carefully and he knew that a person didn't put their own life and welfare on the line for someone _unless_ they really loved them.

That was the part that really made him nervous.

After that, he tried to go back to their normal routine of bully and bullied. But he couldn't help but notice some things about Helga now that he actually took the time to notice them. He sometimes caught her sending him glances during class or on the playground. Ones that looked just like the look she had given him when she took him in her arms and said " _Wonderful, I'll go with you_ " when he said he had to lie down.

He still didn't understand what that meant…that he would lie down on the ground and she would-….He probably shouldn't think about it…He didn't understand and he was certain that he didn't want to. Anyway, he noticed some more things about Helga and April fool's day was another example of her strange behavior when they did that tango.

He made her nervous…he had a guilty pleasure in that knowledge.

However, most of the time, she just kept acting like she hated him and he tolerated because...he just did.

" _If she does lo-…likes me, then she's really good at hiding it…"_ He thought with an eye roll as he and Gerald kept walking.

He knew that Helga, at least to some extent, had feelings for him…but it was obvious she didn't want him or anyone else to know about it….and he wasn't going to push her into telling him. Mostly because he respected her privacy but another part…was out of nervousness himself.

He wasn't really sure what he felt about the _possibility_ of Helga lo-…like-liking him. He still had trouble processing the big "L" word, even in his own mind.

He wasn't sure about what he felt about her liking him, and that was what confused him, given the situation and who he was referring to. Helga was his bully, she tortured and berated him at any given chance, he was always annoyed but her but he could never bring himself to hate her.

Why? Even he wasn't completely sure. Maybe because he knew deep down that she was lying, that she actually was a good person underneath the scowling, fights and sarcastic comment.

He also knew that he was right…what surprised him was how much-

"HEY ARNOLD…'Gerald shouted.

"Huh? What?...'He asked in surprise, earning a puzzled look from his best friend.

"I said, let's go…I wanna play some basketball before it gets dark…"Gerald reminded him.

"Oh, sure…"He said quickly as he walked away with his friend.

He would worry about Helga later. Right now he wanted to relax and play with his best friend to unwind. He would distract himself by enjoying his Friday afternoon like a kid should. Girl's confused him, that was something he couldn't deny. And trying to figure out a girl like Helga was even more confusing.

Unknown to the football-headed do-gooder, he would only get more confused and very soon.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Married II_

 ** _The identity of Gertie_**

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my new story which I made in honor of the upcoming Hey Arnold jungle movie which we have all been waiting ** _forever_** for.

Long live Hey Arnold!

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	2. The identity of Gertie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **Married II**

 ** _Chapter 2: The identity of Gertie_**

Later that day, Arnold had return home to the Sunset Arms boarding house. He and Gerald had played for almost two hours and it was nearing sundown.

"What a day…"He muttered as he opened the door, and as always, dozens of the animals, including Abner, rush outside, something he was long used to seeing.

"I'm home…"He said as he walked in.

"Welcome home Kimba…"His grandmother, called from the living room.

"It's Arnold, grandma…"He said as he walking in and saw his grandmother wearing her safari hat.

However, instead of her taking one of her weekly " _expeditions_ ", he saw that she was sitting on the couch, looking into some book when he came in, with a peaceful expression on her face.

"Hey grandma, where's grandpa?...'He asked his grandmother.

"Oh, the general had to go get supplies…'She said, which Arnold knew translated that grandpa had to go pick something from the store.

'What are you doing?..."He asked.

It wasn't often that he saw his usually wild and excitable grandmother just…sitting still. Usually she would dress up and act out one of her fantasies but here she was, sitting on the couch with a book in her hand.

That was kinda normal…and that was why it was strange since this was _his_ grandmother…

'Oh, just reminiscing…'She said softly as she kept looking in the book.

'Reminiscing?...'Arnold questioned. He got a closer look and saw that it was grandpa's old photo album, from when he was still a kid.

"Ah yes, the good old days. Back when me and the general were just young privates, starting out…"Grandma said with a nostalgic sigh as she pointed to a picture of grandpa when he saw 9 years old.

'You knew grandpa when you both were kids?...'He asked in surprised. He was certain that his grandfather never mentioned that bit, though as much as his grandpa loved telling stories, he rarely mentioned grandma in them.

"But of course Kimba, he and I go way back…'She said with a happy smile on her face.

"I remember this one, it was from back before he had to quit school…it's our old fourth grade class picture…oh, he looked so cute back then…"She said fondly as she gestured to the black and white picture of a bunch of children.

Arnold looked at the picture, there were about two dozen kids there. He saw his grandpa standing next to Jimmy Kafka, smiling in the photo. He could also see his great aunt Mizti there as well. He also saw that girl, Gertie, the one who always used to pick on him, standing on his left, her arms crossed and glaring at him. That made her stand out since the rest of the class were all smiling to the camera.

There were about twelve boys and twelve girls in this picture.

"Which girl are you grandma?..."He asked, wondering which girl here was his grandmother.

"That's me right there next to your grandfather… Oh, wasn't I adorable back then?...'She asked rhetorically to her only grandson.

Arnold saw to where she was pointing but blinked in surprise and then looked again, wondering if his grandmother was even confusing her own identity. She was pointing to the picture of the scowling, grouchy girl Gertie who was glaring at grandpa in the picture.

 _'_ _What?..._ 'He thought in shock, unable to believe this.

'Grandma? Are your glasses foggy or something?...'He asked, not knowing why but he believes his grandmother might just pointed at the wrong girl.

'Why no, Kimba? See, clean as a whistle…"She said as she gestured to her own lenses.

"But…but….you'rE Gertie?!..."He shouted in disbelief, still unable to fully believe this.

"Why yes I am…though back then I was called Gertie Patterson, the best stick ball player than any boy ever was...'She said with a fist pump and a bunch of nostalgic pride.

Arnold however, was having trouble processing this…and staying conscious.

 _Wait a minute…Gertie…Gertrude Shortman…duh! How could I miss that?!..._ 'He thought in disbelief.

He couldn't believe he actually forgot what Gertie was short for!

Suddenly a flood of memories returned to Arnold, on who this girl was and that she was his very own grandmother. His grandfather had told him that she used to pick on him all the time, calling him " _popsicle-chin",_ getting him in trouble and just being a total pest and bully.

No different than what Helga puts him through on the daily basis.

And that his own grandfather had told him that very story, along with his own theory as too _why_ Helga was always so mean. Arnold gulped, feeling a flood of heat rush to his face and was nearly shaking a bit.

"Are you feeling alright Kimba, you don't have dengue fever do you?...'Grandma said, placing her hand on his forehead.

'N-No grandma…I…I was just...um…can I ask you a question?...'He started, his voice still a little shaky to say the least.

His grandmother nodded and Arnold took a deep breath, sat down on the couch and just try to get both his thoughts and his sanity in order.

"So…grandpa mentioned…uh…that you and him…uh…had an interesting past…"Arnold started, his voice no longer shaky but he was still nervous.

"You can say that again…'His grandmother said with a smirk on her wrinkly face.

"Grandma…uh…why did you hate grandpa so much when you were little?...and what happen that made you change that?..."He blurted out, just wanting to get to the point.

He couldn't deny that his grandfather's old relationship with Gertie (his grandma) was just like what he had with Helga right now. And despite how Gertie had been so mean and annoying to him for seemingly no reason, they both ended up falling in love, getting married, having a child and growing OLD together.

Just how on earth did that happen?!

To his surprise, instead of an embarrassed look and maybe an awkward conversation like he had expected, his grandmother just looked at him horrified, like she was truly appalled by his accusation.

But it wasn't an accusation, it was a straight-forward question.

"Arnold! Where on earth did you get an idea like that?!...'She said in shock.

Arnold stood there, even more confused. His grandmother didn't call him " _Kimba",_ she called him " _Arnold'_ which meant that she wasn't playing around, she was dead serious right now.

"I don't know what your grandfather has told you, but I can tell you this. I have never, EVER, once hated your grandfather. I have always loved him. Ever since the very first day of kindergarten when my family had moved across the street from his house and I saw him for the very first time…."His grandmother said with such a seriousness that he rarely ever saw on his face.

' _She means it…_ 'Arnold thought, still unable to believe it.

'B-B-But…why did you pick on him?...Called him names?…and…why did you act like that?..."He stammered as he asked these questions. He just needed to know.

It was too similar to what he had with Helga and it was giving him a bad feeling. To his dismay, he saw his grandmother's serious look turn to a smiling, almost _understanding_ one.

"Oh, that…Oh, Arnold…I might have done some crazy things as a child but I never hated your grandpa…In fact, I thought he was the cutest boy in the whole county…"Grandma said with a smile as she continued with her story… "When I was a little girl, I had the biggest crush on your grandfather, I thought he was wonderful…The problem was that I had trouble expressing my feelings for him. I was worried that if anyone knew how I felt about him, he would have rejected me and the rest of the class would have made fun of me…So I played some pranks on him, fought with him, stuff like that because…well…I was young and I didn't know any better…'She said with a sigh.

'But I loved him so much, I remember that very first day of kindergarten during recess, I remember thinking to myself, this would be the one I would love for the rest of my life…"She said with an honest smile on her face.

All the while, Arnold only stood there, still wondering if this was really happening. To his dismay, it was. He couldn't help but getting a strange sense of déjà vu of when he was on the roof of FTI with Helga and how she had said: _"I love you, Arnold! I've always loved him, ever since I first laid eyes on your stupid football head"._

'So…You…You were just scared…You were just afraid that grandpa would have rejected you and that people would bully you if they knew you had feelings for him?...'Arnold asked in a dazed voice.

'Not just that, I also thought he looked cute when he was mad…And he still is…'She confessed with a mischievous grin on her face as she got up.

Arnold felt himself getting a major headache from this revelation. As much as he wanted to dismiss it, he couldn't help but wonder if that was what Helga's problem was. She certainly valued her reputation as a tough girl very much, along with her privacy. He also knew that the rest of their classmates had a bad habit of teasing each other when someone had a crush.

He, himself, had been an unwitting target of it every once and a while.

He could briefly imagine Helga when she confessed to him on the roof, if any of their classmates were found out about that. He could see everyone laughing and making fun of her…and him, for being the object of her supposed desire. Then it dawned on him. What he was doing, was that he was probably trying to understand what made Helga G. Pataki tick, her _reason_ for why she acted around him.

He couldn't believe it.

"Arnold, this doesn't have anything to do with that sweet little blonde girl from your class does it?.."His grandmother asked out of the blue that it nearly had Arnold fall down in shock had he not had already been sitting down.

'What?..."He nearly jumped when she said that. Both because his grandmother was actually dead-on and also how she described Helga.

 _Sweet?!_ And why was she saying that like she actually knows her?

"That sweet Eleanor girl, the one with the pink bow…Reminds me of me at that age…Anyway Arnold, I know that your young and confused now but if there is anything I learned in my long life…life and love always finds a way to work out in the end, you just need to grow up a little first…'She said in her wise voice she got during the few times she was lucid.

Unknown to her, she didn't even notice that her own was still frozen stiff, but she was out and back to her usually zaniness.

"Anyway, that's enough walking down memory lane…there's dinner to make, it's watermelon night again...'She said with a cackle as she left the living room.

Leaving her very, very, VERY confused grandson behind.

* * *

 _Later_

 _During bedtime_

Arnold had barely said a word during dinner time or the rest of the evening. His mind was still processing the discovery he made of the identity of Gertie, his grandfather's old tormentor, no different than what Helga was to him.

She was his GRANDMOTHER?

He sat quietly throughout all of dinner, he couldn't even bring himself to ask his grandfather about this because…He was worried about how he would answer. Despite the fights, he knew grandpa loved grandma with all of his heart. You would have to love someone if you were willing to spend your entire life with them and despite often complaining, he knew his grandpa and grandma were very happy together.

"Grandpa…He married the girl that always picked on him…and they are STILL together to this day…'Arnold muttered for the millionth time in shock.

This was dangerous!

Memories of Helga's confession on the roof as well as that origami marriage predictor test flashed in his mind and he nearly screamed.

"No!...It can't be!...'He said to himself, nearly hyperventilating.

He couldn't deny that his situation with Helga was nearly identical to that of his grandparents. If his grandfather could forgive his grandmother for all her pestering, fall in love with her, get married and live happily ever after…then, then what's to stop that from happening to him with Helga?!

What if that stupid marriage predictor was right? That he really was destined to marry Helga when they grow up?...and…that he might be HAPPY about it?!

It was too much!

He felt the same dizziness he felt when Helga confessed to him but a 100 times worse. The worse part was that he couldn't stop thinking about it. What if it really did happen? If Helga really did love him and if they someday did get married?…

Would it be so bad?

He tried to imagine her, no longer as a bully but as a girl in love. He pictured her trying to be romantic with him like she was on the roof, but at places like at school, on dates and even here in the boarding house if she came over for a visit. He imagined her calling him " _darling"_ instead of " _Football head",_ sending him loving glances instead of scowls, giving him hugs and trying to steal kisses from him instead of trying to pick a fight with him.

He felt his face turn as red as a tomato and wanted to stop that image in his head…especially since it was becoming _less_ terrifying and was maybe even starting to become…. _interesting._

'No, don't think like that…Just because that happen with grandpa and grandma, doesn't mean that it's set in stone for me and Helga…I-I mean…I don't have feelings for her…"He said stubbornly to no one but himself.

Just because something worked out for his grandparents doesn't necessarily mean that it would work out for him and Helga G. Pataki. Unfortunately, his mind can't stop thinking about her…about the things she did on that roof and how, for the first time in their entire lives…

He knew in the back of his mind that she was telling the truth.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _The roof of the FTI_

 _During the kiss_

 _Arnold still couldn't believe it. Both his ability to think and to breathe had shut down once her lips had touched his. He was still wondering if he was hallucinating this whole thing but he knew that it was actually happening._

 _Helga G. Pataki was kissing him._

 _Yes, they have kissed before but that was for the school play and the babe watch thing. They didn't mean anything. No, this was a real kiss._ _She wasn't just pressing her lips against his, she was…she was…oh man, she was moaning! And touching! And…and…just CONSUMING HIM!_ _She kept pushing him forward to deepen the kiss and his arms had turned to jelly, there was a fire in his gut and he was just about to collapse in…in…in…_ _He didn't know…and that terrified him!_

 _After what felt like a long time, she finally released him in order to breathe. Once there was oxygen in his lungs and his brain, he tried to process what had just happen._

 _"_ _I'm confused. Did you just say you love me?...'He asked in a hesitant voice._

 _Sure, it was a stupid question but there was always a chance that she was just messing with him. Helga was certainly dramatic and maybe she just wanted to mess with him a bit, laugh and say "got'cha Football head"._

 _No such luck, she just looked angry at that remark and maybe just a tad bit insulted._

 ** _"_** _What, are you deaf?!...'She shouted as she shakes him in anger._

 _A part of him was temporarily relieved by this anger. This was the Helga he knew personally. The predictable one. The one he felt safe with in a manner of speaking._

 _Suddenly there was static, he glanced down to his walkie-talkie and heard Gerald say "Arnold", but before he could respond. Helga beat him to it._

 ** _"_** _Not now! …"She yelled angrily into the device._

 ** _"_** _Not now? Who the...?...'We never heard the rest of it as Helga casually tossed the walkie-talkie behind her._

 _She then turned to him and Arnold gulped..._ _"_ _Oh no, she has that look in her eyes…"He thought as realized just how real this situation was becoming._

 _'_ _Oh Arnold, just hold me…"She said in an impassionate voice as she reached out for him._

 _"_ _Uh-Oh…"He thought as he barely managed to escape her embrace._

 _Now he was panting, a few feet away from her. She looked at him in confusion, which only made this situation far too bizarre for it to be real. She was after him and he was having trouble staying conscious right now._

 _This was too much!_

 _"_ _I... I... I-I need to think…."He said, avoiding looking directly at her._

 _It was her eyes…They were…he couldn't describe. The way she looked at him, as if he was the most precious thing in the world to him. He couldn't handle it, he wanted her to stop, to back up so that he could try and focus on what the heck was going on right now._

 _She didn't notice or care. She came forward, gently holding him, looking at him with those…those…loving eyes of her and spoke to him in the softest, gentlest voice he has ever heard in his life._

 _"_ _Yes, I suppose you'll have to do the thinking for both of us now, darling….'She said dreamily before trying to kiss him again._

 _He managed to escape that one as well._

 _'_ _DARLING?!..."He thought in shock as he was now a few feet away from her, back in his original spot._

 _He didn't know what more was surprising…the fact that she had just called him darling of all things, or the fact that it rolled off her tongue just as well as any "Football head" ever did._

 _This was too much!...She was too much._

 ** _"_** ** _Whoa!_** _This is all happening too fast. I feel—I feel dizzy. I need to lie down…."He said, looking down, away from her._

 _He still couldn't process what had just happened. She turned down the chance to be filthy rich just to help him…She did it because she loves him…She said she loved him…She kissed him…She's STILL trying to kiss him._

 _She didn't seem to notice just how freaked out he was right now. She soon took him in her arms again, gazing at him adoringly and acting much more like a girl than he could ever remember seeing her act in their entire lives._

 _He almost gulped when he realized he thought about her as a girl._

 _"_ _Wonderful, I'll go with you…"She said, still in that airy, dreamy voice as she gazed at him lovingly._

 _"_ _What?..."He processed that for half a second, until his eyes widen at what she just said and he found himself trying to push her off but she had a tight grasp on him._

 _'_ _No!...I-I mean, there's no time for that. We've got twenty minutes to get back to the neighborhood before the bulldozers roll!..."He said desperately, trying to snap her out of her lovesick state and remind her of the reality of the situation._

 _He had to snap her out of whatever this is before they lose any more time…or if she tries to steal another kiss._

 ** _"_** _Bulldozers?..."She asked in the same, dreamy voice again._

 _"_ _Helga. The neighborhood. We have to save the neighborhood…" He said with emphasis as he gripped her and to his relief, it seemed she managed to snap out of whatever trance she was in…for the moment at least._

 _He didn't have time to think about that now…He had a neighborhood to save and like it or not, he needed her help._

 _He would worry about whatever this all meant later….that was what he told himself as they escaped the roof and headed back to the neighborhood._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

It's been exactly two months since that happened and it was the only thing he could think about. He couldn't understand exactly what that all meant and his discovery about his grandparents made it even more confusing.

He knew that Helga had feelings for him...He knew that she didn't want him to know about them yet and he knew that he didn't want to hurt her feelings but...he didn't know how to feel about any of this aside for scared, confused and...curious.

" _What if she's…she's my Gertie after all_?...'He thought worried.

He knew that despite being a jerk sometimes, he counted Helga as one of his friend. Sure, she picked on him and he sometimes lost his patience with her but he didn't hate her. When she wasn't trying to test his limits, she could be pretty funny and fun to be around.

He knew that he cared about her but he didn't have romantic feelings for her.

But what if something like this changes it?

He recalled what his grandmother had said before she turned back to her usual zaniness, that life and love always found away to work out but you to grown up first.

What did that even mean to him anyway? That he might actually fall in love and spend the rest of his life with Helga when he grows up and he couldn't do anything about it?!

"Oh man...This is all too confusing…"He muttered before letting out a yawn.

He glanced at his alarm clock and saw that it was already 9:18pm, well passed his bed time. He could feel himself getting tired. He could feel his eyelids grow heavier.

"I'll…I'll talk to grandpa about this in the morning…and…and he'll say that I'm worrying over n-nothing…that I-…"He yawned once more and felt his head hit his pillow.

He was soon asleep but unknown to our sleepy little football headed hero, this night and his confusion has yet to begin.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Married II_

 ** _The dream_**

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed part 2 of " _Married II_ ". I really can't wait for the TJM movie this week!

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers

 **Ezza:** Thanks, hope this is good enough.

 **Guest:** Glad to see that you've enjoyed part one. Hope part two is just as pleasing.

 **Invader Johnny:** Yep, that's a good way of describing her.

 **Nina:** I hope that this is long enough for you.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	3. The Dream

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **Married II**

 ** _Chapter 3: The Dream_**

Arnold blinked, wondering where he was. He was no longer in his room, he looked to be in some kind of church. He looked down to see that he wasn't wearing his light blue pajamas, he was wearing a suite.

 _"_ _Huh?..._ 'He thought in confusion, then turned around to notice something was strange.

Did everyone get shorter or did he suddenly get taller?

 _"_ _What the heck?..._ 'He thought in shock.

He turned around to see an older Eugene playing the church organ. He saw his grandparents in the front row, both crying tears of joy and he saw many of his friends, now as adults, all sitting in the pews. He turned around to see Gerald but he was taller too…Not just taller, but also older…like an adult.

"Gerald, what's going on? What am I doing here?...'He asked, feeling so confused and feeling the weirdest sense of déjà vu.

Something about this seemed weirdly familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it yet. Gerald only sent him an eyebrow raise, as if he was confused by the very question he had just asked.

"What do you mean, ' _what are you doing here'_? You're getting _married_ , remember?...'Gerald said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

MARRIED?! To who?!...'He demanded, still feeling that weird déjà vu feeling.

It was so strange. Gerald shook his head and just sent him a smile, as if he had said something funny. Though Arnold didn't find anything about this situation funny at all.

"Who else? The girl you fell in love with, and proposed to? …'He said with a head shake.

" _Love? Propose?...Married?._..'Arnold was so confused, these worlds swirled around in his head.

He felt so confused and dizzy at this revelation.

"Wait a minute... I can't get married! I'm only 10…"He said.

None of this made any sense at all. Just a moment ago, he was ten years old boy and about to go to bed and now he was getting married…and he didn't even know who his bride was!

 **"** What are you talking about? You're 25! Man, you got the wedding jitters, _bad!_...'Gerald said laughing.

Arnold blinked at that, then looked down to see just how tall he was. He couldn't believe that he was a grown up now and he was about to be married.

 **"** But, I... "He started but was cut off by music.

Suddenly Arnold heard the wedding march and saw the doors opened, revealing a woman in a wedding dress beginning to walk down the aisle. Due to her veil, Arnold couldn't see who she was just yet.

" _Who is that?..._ 'He wondered, feeling a strange sense of butterflies in his stomach.

The bride walked with such gracefulness and Arnold felt a strange sense of excitement, although he couldn't yet explain why. Once she got to the end of the aisle, she stood in front of him and took her veil off...And that's when Arnold's stomach dropped, his jaw dropped and he was pretty certain he was about to drop…to the ground…without his consciousness.

"HELGA?!..."He exclaimed in shock, disbelief and maybe a bit of horror.

No one seemed to notice his distress. They just kept acting like he wasn't in the middle of freaking out.

"Arnold…"Helga said in a soft voice that surprise him.

He finally noticed her now. She wasn't wearing her hair in pigtails, her bow was gone and now that he got a closer look, so was her unibrow. As he took a closer look at her, he blinked in surprise and felt a blush come to his face.

Helga didn't look like the Helga he had always known. She wasn't even a taller version on the 10 year old self. This…This was a woman!

Helga was about as tall as him now. Her hair was no longer in pigtails but instead was in an elegant bun with a few curly pieces at the sides of her face that even he, at the back of his head, thought looked nice. Her unibrow had been replaced by two separate, lovely eyebrows. She was even wearing makeup now. She was also wearing a simple yet elegant white wedding gown that actually looked good on her and he could even see that her facial features softened a bit as she grew up. He couldn't believe it but…she actually looked nice.

But what surprise Arnold the most was the expression on her face. She wasn't scowling or even had a sadistic gleam or smirk on her face. She looked like she was actually happy and she was gazing at him adoringly.

Just like she had done on a rooftop that feels like it was so long ago.

 _"_ _This can't be happening_ …"He muttered in shock. No one seemed to notice his shock and distress. Helga just kept looking at him with those _'FTI eyes"_ as he called them.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony…"The minister said in a monotone voice.

Arnold barely noticed since he had locked gazes with Helga. He couldn't look away and a part of him didn't want to. Both in shock about her looks and about how _she_ was looking at _him._

" _Oh my gosh…"_ He thought, he gulped and it was soon he realized what was happening.

This was a wedding…He was the groom and Helga was the bride…they were getting _MARRIED?!_ And Helga looked like she was even _more_ enamored now than she had been when she confessed to him!

"Do you, Helga G. Pataki, take Arnold to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, honor and cherish, forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live, till death do you part?..."The minister said to the blushing bride.

Helga had the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face and just kept looking at him with those eyes. Her face was bright pink with blushing and she had never looked more like a girl than she had ever did at that moment.

"Oh I do! I do! I do! I do!...'She said excitedly in the lightest, dreamiest voice he had ever heard that made him gulp hard.

It was like her greatest wish had just come true and she was so happy about it. It made Arnold so nervous, confused, scared, and maybe just the tiniest bit curious as he finally realized and reluctantly accepted the truth about her.

" _She loves me…She actually loves me doesn't she…"_ He thought as he finally, had that fact processed in his mind.

What Helga had wasn't a crush on him. It was actually loved. She was in love with him, she wanted to be married to him and spend the rest of her life with him. Then however, he noticed the minister turned to him and he felt ice run down his spine as he realized what was about to happen.

"And do you, Arnold, take Helga to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love, honor, and cherish, forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live, till death do you part?...'The minister asked him and Arnold just realized how real this was becoming.

He couldn't believe this. He didn't understand any of this. He didn't want to deal with this. He wasn't ready for any of this!

"N-No…No I don't…This is all a big mistake…"He said in a pleading voice but no one seemed to be listening to him.

Helga however seemed to blink, but she just kept smiling at him with those eyes. She looked like she was about to laugh but not the mean, snide kind she always did. It was like she actually though he had said something funny.

"Oh darling, your shyness is adorable…"She said sweetly to him, holding her bouquet of roses tightly as she spoke to him.

Arnold nearly toppled over backwards in surprise.

'Darling?!...'He exclaimed, but as always, no one seemed to notice.

No one but Helga but she either didn't really register his distress or she ignored it completely.

She called him darling once more, just like she had done of the roof of FTI, just after she declared her undying love to him and kissed him so hard, he doubted even middle-school kids had experienced something like that yet. Helga however still seemed to be in some kind of love induced trance, like she didn't even notice that he said ' _I don't",_ yet, kinda like how she refused to notice him trying to escape her advances on that roof when she had confessed.

"Oh, Arnold…I'm just so happy that this day has finally come…That you and I will be together _forever_ , it's our destiny…'She squealed in delight.

Arnold was getting a very bad feeling about this, he would have bolted but it was like something wouldn't let him. Like he was literally frozen to the ground. Helga didn't notice as she continued her happy, love-crazy rant.

"Oh I love you Arnold! I've always loved you! Ever since I first laid eyes on your adorable football head...I love you and you love me too…'She said so happily.

That made Arnold blink and before he could stop himself, he even up saying the two words that he shouldn't have said.

"I do?...'He asked questioningly, then realized his mistake.

 _'_ _No…_ 'He thought in dismay but before he could corrected himself, it was too late.

 **"** I now pronounce you, man and wife….'He said before closing the bible.

It was all so fast. He heard Helga squeal in happiness before grabbing his hand and before he could stop her, she slips a gold ring on his finger and Arnold was just barely fighting the urge to faint right now.

He knew that once a man had a ring on his finger, it was a done deal.

'No…Wait a minute…You both don't understand…'He tried to explain to the minister and the love-happy Helga that he didn't mean _'I do"_ as if he was agreeing to marry her.

However the minister barely even acknowledge him and just said the last phrase that would make this a 100% done deal.

 _"_ You may now kiss the bride..."He said, obviously not noticing or caring about his discomfort.

 _"_ _Kiss?!..._ 'Arnold thought, then turned to Helga and nearly flinched at what he saw.

It was that lovesick look she had earlier but 100 times stronger than it was only moments ago. He then realized what was about to happen and he knew he didn't want any part of it!

"Yes!..."Helga cheered happily as she came forward.

And he just kept backing up to avoid her.

 _"_ _Uh-Oh…_ 'He thought as he kept trying to escape his…bully?...bride?...new wife?...whatever she was to him, he had to escape.

But he had no such luck, he ended up hitting the wall and turned to it in dread. He was trapped, much like he had been on that rooftop, but the stakes were so much higher right now. He felt Helga's hands on him as she pulled him and he was now looking directly into her eyes.

Those blue…glowing…desperate…loving eyes…that were looking at him with a kind of love he didn't even know existed.

"Oh, Arnold…This is the happiest day of my life…"She cooed in happiness… 'I love you my _adorable_ football headed _husband_ …'She exclaimed as she leaned forward.

Arnold shut his eyes, he knew there was no escape now. She was going to kiss him, she _wanted_ to kiss him and the wedding would be done and his fate would be sealed!

Her lips met his. She was kissing him, with even more heat and enthusiasm than she ever did when she confessed. Arnold almost lost consciousness at that point. He tried to pull away but her arms were around his neck, she was too strong and he couldn't escape her grasp.

He was trapped, being kissed by Helga G. Pataki who was now his…his…his WIFE?!

* * *

 _Back in reality aka Arnold's room._

 ** _"_** ** _AH_**!...'He screamed, waking up from his sleep.

Arnold got up, panting and sweating. His heart was beating fast and he wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad one. He had trouble trying to identify the good and bad of his situation and that scared him greatly.

'Oh man…Now I'm having dreams…'He groaned, his heart rate thankfully returning to normal.

He was still such a wreck from his…nightmare? Was it even a nightmare? Could he even call it that?

'A nightmare? Yeah, I had a nightmare that a pretty lady was in love with me and wanted to marry me…'He muttered, shaking his head at how pathetic he felt right at that moment.

Until he realized what he had just let slipped out and he felt his face before red.

'Wait…Did I just call her _"pretty_ "?..."He muttered slowly, wondering if he was even still awake.

Pinching himself, to his dismay, he was and that was worrying him greatly. Okay, in his dream, he had to admit that Helga did look nice in wedding dress, certainly much better than in his first married dream…but it wasn't just her looks…it also involved the way she was looking at him.

Like she was _completely, utterly, irrevocably_ and _deliriously_ in love with him and nothing would ever change that. That was even scarier when she just married him so she could order him around and have him as her slave!

"Okay, calm down Arnold…It was just a dream…You were just really stressed out…given what happened today and you've been thinking about the FTI incident a lot, so it makes sense that you would have another dream about…about that…given the situation…'He said to himself, trying to calm himself out by rationalizing the situation.

But it was having minimal success.

'I can't believe it…another dream…like that! With her!...and the way she acted…'He grumbled under his breath.

That made him blush even harder. Especially when he thought about that kiss.

It wasn't like he had of that dream caused by Rhonda's origami marriage predictor. The dream Helga said it was their destiny to be married and she hadn't once acted mean to him or called him names…except " _darling"_ or as she so happily called him ' _her adorable football headed husband"._

He felt his face was very, very, VERY hot right now.

'What's happening to me?..."He wondered to himself.

Why can't he just let this go and go to sleep? He said to himself that even though Helga was in love with him, he didn't think of her in a romantic way and that even though his grandparents had gotten married, it didn't necessarily mean that what happen in his dream would come to pass.

What if this wasn't just a dream but a sign? What if he really will be married to Helga in the future and she would act that happy in love with him at their wedding?!

'Calm down Arnold…It was just a dream...and your imagination running wild…It doesn't mean anything…'He said to himself, still being stubborn and refusing to accept it.

He didn't want to marry Helga when they grow up. Sure, last time he might have accepted that it might not have been so bad but there is a huge difference about begrudgingly accepting a fate you didn't want and trying to make a bad situation work out and actually falling in love, willing _choosing_ to be married to someone and wanting to spend the rest of their lives with them.

A really huge difference!

"I can't believe this…She's even stubborn in my mind…'Arnold muttered, and couldn't help but smile slightly as he thought about Helga.

He wondered about how she would react if she ever found out that he had a dream where they got married. All he could imagine were two versions of her in front of him, the angry bully he had known his entire life and the love sick girl he had encountered only one time.

He imagined that the bully-Helga would say that he was being gross and not to get any funny ideas, calling him football head before angrily marching away but not before a few physical threats to warn him that if he ever had a dream like that again, she would find out. However, lovesick-Helga would probably blush and sigh, looking at him with those dreamy eyes of her before running toward him, trying to hug and kiss him again, all the while acting like she was accepting a marriage proposal from him or something.

The thought of proposals made his stomach churn a bit. He felt his head spinning and just wished he could stop this.

"Stop it?…I don't even know what is happening in order to stop it…'He muttered under his breath.

He glanced at his clock to see that it was 11:49, it was almost midnight and he could feel himself getting tired again. He was almost afraid to go back asleep, as if he would suddenly find himself back at that alter, trapped in that suffocating kiss with bride-Helga before she drags him off to their married life.

However Arnold was a ten year old boy and he rarely ever stayed up late with the exception of a few nights. He felt himself getting sleepier and sleepier, his worried thoughts soon being replaced by his exhaustion.

"I…I'm just overacting…I'm not going to marry Helga…I'm not-…"He yawned and soon found himself asleep once more.

Once again asleep, and once again about to dream of something he had no control over.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Married II_

 ** _The dream part 2: Married life_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Consider yourselves lucky. Two chapters in one day and I wrote this just after I posted the other one today. I usually try and wait a day before posting another chapter, in order to get some inspiration but I am on fire today!

Love ling Hey Arnold!

 **A/N(2):** Usually for dreams and flashback scenes I use Italic, but I decided not to for this fic since I thought it would be too much trouble since my fic mostly involve dreams.

So it's going to be in normal text.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers

 **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i:** Sad double standards.

 **Invader Johnny:** It certainly did get more confusing and it's not over yet!

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	4. The Dream: Married Life

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **Married II**

 ** _Chapter 4: The Dream part 2 (Married Life)_**

Arnold began to stir awake, regaining his consciousness. He felt his eye lids open but it took a moment for his vision to come to him. He was still in the midpoint of half asleep, half-awake as he waited for his brain to be fully awaken.

 _"_ _Man, what time is it_?...'He thought before yawning and stretching his arms as he did so.

He half considered, given that it was the weekend, that maybe he could sleep in if only for a bit, however in exactly 10 seconds he would realize that it would no longer be an option when.

 _~Giggle~_

Arnold's eyes opened and were now wide. He was frozen upon hearing that sound…it...it was a giggle! He heard a giggle which meant that he wasn't alone in his own room!

A girl's giggle!

 _"_ _It can't be…_ "He thought in shock and was almost too scared to turn around to see if his suspicions was right or wrong.

After what felt like forever, he somehow found his nerve and slowly turned around and there he saw her. Helga G. Pataki, now as an adult, lying right next to him on the bed, wearing a smile and amused, loving eyes!

'Good morning, darling~…"She said sweetly before letting out another giggle.

Yep, Arnold just about lost it after that.

' ** _AH_**!..."He screamed and jumped, which unfortunately had him falling out of the bed and onto the ground, however he was still so overwhelmed to even notice this.

 _"_ _I…I can't believe it …She's here…we're…we're…"_ He was practically hyperventilating right now, he just couldn't believe it.

Unfortunately Helga got out of the bed, he noticed that she was wearing a pair of pink pajamas and was now in front of him, wearing a concern look on her face.

"Are you alright, Arnold?...'She asked in a worried voice, one that made Arnold even more freaked out.

"I…You…We…HELGA!...What are you doing here?!...'He shouted, finding this too surreal to be possible.

However Helga lost her worried expression and soon had an amused one on her face before giggling again, which made Arnold even more nervous if that was even possible.

"Well, darling…Where _else_ were you expecting your loving wife to be?...'She said sarcastically with a smile on her face.

The way she said that word, the word " _wife_ ", made him gulp hard as memories of earlier came back to his mind. He was married to Helga now, he was an adult and he just realized that he and Helga had been in the same bed together. Okay, he didn't know much about marriage but he knew that married couples shared the same room, his grandparents and the Kokoshka's had their own beds to share but still…this was a lot to take in.

' _I can't believe it…we're actually married…and she seems happy about it too!..._ 'Arnold thought in disbelief as grown up Helga kept smiling at him.

"Now come on, get up…We can't really start our first day as a married couple if you're on the ground like that…'She said before grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

And he noticed that she hasn't let go of his hand yet.

"Helga, look…I don't know what is going on here but I-…'He started but paused, unsure on how to start explaining this.

That he didn't want to be married to her and that what happened yesterday was just a big misunderstanding. However, when he saw her smile at him, he paused, a part of him a little worried on how he should say this without hurting her feelings.

However, Helga interrupted him before he could continue.

"Anyway darling, breakfast will be in five minutes, so you better go wash up…'Helga said as she finally let go of him and went to get a pink bathrobe that was nearby.

"Breakfast?...'He questioned.

"Well of course, it's our first one together after all…'She said happily before leaving the room and Arnold alone with this development.

'She's making me breakfast now?!...'He said in disbelief, unable to comprehend this development.

He couldn't believe that Helga G. Pataki, the reigning iron fisted ruler of the fourth grade was making _him_ breakfast…and she seemed happy about it too!

She wasn't acting rude, mean or bossy as she has always been to him. She even seemed concerned for him when he had been on the ground. He knew that she was in love with him but it was still too much for him to fully process.

"I can't believe this…"He muttered before glancing around.

He realized that he wasn't in his room or even Helga's room right now. He had a sinking suspicion that he wasn't at the Boarding house or the Pataki residence right now. It was then it hit him that not only was he married to Helga now but they now lived together!

"We're living together now…'He muttered, still unable to believe this.

He looked around and saw that the room he was in actually seemed...well…for grownups and it was nice. The color of the walls was a light mint green, there was a king size bed, numerous furniture and Knick-knacks and many pictures as well. His eyes were fixated on certain pictures of him and Helga together, at the wedding, at a reception he had no memory of attending and from other points in his life that he couldn't recall either.

In every single one of them, it was him and Helga…and they looked like they were happy together.

'I can't believe it…"He muttered at the one photo of their wedding, and that he had been smiling in it.

Just what was going on here?

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

Arnold had gone downstairs to see more of his situation. He noticed that apparently the house he and Helga supposedly lived in together was two stories big and was pretty nice. Kinda like the kind of home you saw on television shows about families.

Large, comfortable and nice.

"This is just getting more and more confusing…"He muttered as he kept looking around.

He saw numerous trophies for contests he didn't remember participating. He was a high school and college diploma of both him and Helga which he had no memory of as well. Right next to them, he saw pictures of him smiling at the camera , proudly showing his diploma with his cab and gown, and Helga was kissing his cheek as she held her own as well.

There just had to be some kind of explanation for all of this.

Suddenly he heard some humming and he turned to see the entrance to the kitchen and then he recalled that Helga had said that she was going to make him breakfast. He wouldn't believe that until he saw it with his own eyes.

Walking in the kitchen, he saw Helga, no longer wearing her bathrobe but was now wearing a pink, spring dress that kinda resembled the one she wore as a kid, but she no longer had her white shirt underneath it. He also saw that her hair wasn't in pigtails or even that class bun she had for the wedding. She was wearing her hair in a loose pony tail, white high heels, some pearl jewelry and some light pink lipstick as well.

If Arnold hadn't been so overwhelmed right now, he would have thought she looked nice…but he was more focused on the fact that Helga was acting…well…domestic.

He found it so strange that the wildest girl he has ever known in his life was now acting like a calm, happy, doting house wife!

It didn't make any sense at all!

Suddenly Helga turned around, wearing a smile on her face and the " _FTI"_ eyes once again which made Arnold flinch.

"I hope you enjoy breakfast, darling…"She said sweetly as she placed a plate of waffles on the breakfast nook….

Arnold looked down and was surprised. He saw a stack of waffles with syrup on them, scrambled eggs, bacon, juice and milk and so forth. It looked really good to say the least but what surprise him was that Helga had done all of this for him. It looked like she worked hard and that confused him greatly.

"You…You didn't have to go to the trouble Helga…'He said softly, still unable to believe this.

"But I wanted to, it is our first breakfast together, the first of many…'She said smiling at him.

Arnold blinked at that before he realized her point.

 _"_ _The first of many?…_ 'He thought in disbelief as he found himself sitting down.

He still needed to talk to Helga, set the record straight about their situation but maybe that could wait. She had made breakfast and he didn't want to be rude after she had gone through the trouble. He ate and was surprised to see that it wasn't half-bad...it was actually pretty good. He even found himself feeling hungry for seconds but he resisted, he was just so confused on how this is happening and how it had happened.

He didn't know…but Helga did know.

Sighing to himself, he knew he had to do it now and get it over with.

"Um…Helga?..."He started, earning her attention away from the waffles she was eating.

"Yes, darling?...'She said pleasantly to him, which still made him even more nervous.

"Uh…I…Can I ask you a question?...'He started. He knew that he shouldn't put off what he really wanted to talk to her about, but there was just something he had to know about this situation.

"Ask away…'She said kindly.

"I…how…How did this happen?...'He said quickly but saw a confused look dawn on Helga's face. He realized that he wasn't being clear… "I mean, how did _we_ happen?...'He asked her.

"What do you mean? You already know, darling…'She pointed out and Arnold tried not to groan in frustration.

"Tell me anyway…I want to know from you, how did we become a couple and…how we got to this point…?'He said looking away from her and feeling his face get red for reasons he didn't understand yet.

"Well, okay…Do you remember when we saved the neighborhood from being bulldozed down by Sheck…and when I told you about my feelings?...'Helga started and Arnold nodded, wondering where she was going with this.

"Well, after a while…when we were ten, you came to me one day and said you did a lot of thinking and you said that you loved me too…'Helga said smiling.

And that's when Arnold felt like he was going to pass out again.

"I DID _WHAT_?!...'He exclaimed and nearly toppled over from that revelation. However Helga didn't even notice his shock and distress as she just kept smiling, as if she was recalling precious memories of things he didn't know of yet.

"It was the happiest day of my life…well, not counting yesterday mind you…and we've been together since that very day, darling…'She said smiling and fluttering her eyelashes.

Arnold, however, was too busy thinking this over and still being unable to believe it.

" _Ten?! I went to her and said that?! But, I was just ten before this!...that means…that whatever…whatever happened between us happened when-…wait a minute…We've been together since we were ten years old?!...'_ He thought in disbelief.

He quickly did the math in his head. He had recently turned 10 years old before whatever had just happened and Gerald had told him that he was 25 years old at the wedding. Helga said that they were 10 when he said he loved her…and they have been together since then.

That would mean he and Helga had been together for _15_ years?!

" _15 years…'_ He thought in disbelief, still feeling like his head was spinning…. " _Oh boy…"_ He thought shakily as he almost felt faint and the need to lie down.

He just couldn't believe it. He knew that some first relationships rarely ever last. He had been just a kid, 10 years old mind you, and Helga says they have been together since then. That would mean they spent the rest of their time at P.S 118, junior high, high school and even college as a couple…and they had just gotten married.

 _"_ _15 years…together…"_ He thought once more, finally having that information sink in.

It was unbelievable and he really didn't know how to feel about it.

* * *

They continued to eat breakfast together, Arnold not speaking or even looking at her and he had a lot on his own mind. He couldn't believe that he was married to Helga, that apparently they had been together for almost two decades and that she was in love with him, was being nice to him and was happy to be married to him.

That was a lot to take in…

" _How can I even handle this?..._ 'He thought to himself. He knew he had to talk to Helga and explain everything to her. He didn't care if he would sound crazy or not, but he had to be honest with her and calmly explain that he-

 _"_ _What is that_ -…'Arnold thought blushing bright red as he felt something rubbing against his leg.

He looked to see Helga just sitting there in front of him with a smile on her face, though he could see a small, mischievous look mixed in those enamored eyes of her. He gulped as he suddenly realized what she was doing and it made him blush even harder and redder.

 _"_ _I…She…is…"_ He couldn't even think as he felt Helga continue to play footsie with him under the table and he was too nervous to move.

'H-Helga…'He barely managed to speak out. Somehow, he managed to find his voice and address the blonde, lovesick woman before him.

" _Hmm_ …Yes, darling?...'She said innocently, as if she didn't know what she was doing.

"I…could you…please…stop?..."He barely managed to say, his face still very hot right now.

"Stop what?...'She said playfully, kind of like when she used to throw spitballs at him and then say " _what_ " in denial.

"I…You know…"He pointed to underneath the table. Thankfully she seemed to have gotten the message and the rubbing stopped to his relief.

However, his relief soon stopped when he saw the new look on Helga's face. Those ' _FTI"_ eyes were back in full force as well as that playful smile on her face. It was making him just a little nervous right now to say the least.

' _What is she-?.._ 'He couldn't process this as Helga got up from the table, walked around and was now in front of him.

"Arnold, darling~…'She cooed in a light, airy voice thought she still seemed to be in control of herself.

'W-What?...'He said nervously, wondering what she was planning on doing.

"Did I tell you how much I love you yet today?..."She cooed as she scratched under his chin, making Arnold blush harder and sense shivers all over.

"I…Uh…I dunno...maybe…'He squeaked out, very red right now by her closeness and from the look she was giving him.

It made that lovesick look at the wedding seem tamed by comparison!

"Hmm…well, just in case…I love you...'She said in an enamored tone that made him gulp hard.

"I…I know…"He let out, having long accepted that part about her.

She loved him and nothing could change that it seemed. He saw her smile get wider at his response and that made him even more nervous. Their eyes locked and Arnold suddenly flinched when she grabbed him by the shoulders and was now sitting on his _lap_ of all things.

" _W-W-Wha…_ 'He couldn't even speak at this point as he was red and sweating a bit by Helga's sultry gaze.

"Come here you big lug~…"She purred before leaning in and before Arnold knew what was about to happen but it all happened too fast.

Her lips met his firmly, pulling him into a loving embrace. Helga wrapped her arms around his wide head, sat snugly on his lap as she pulled him closer to deep the kiss. He could hear her moaning a bit and caressing her hands around his hair and down his back. It was obvious she was enjoying this very much.

Arnold eyes were very wide right now, he was frozen stiff right now, his heart was beating fast, he was as red as a tomato as Helga G. Pataki…or is it Helga G. Shortman?... Anyway, Helga, now 25 years old and pretty looking and in love with him was kissing him and he was too frozen to stop it this time.

 _"_ _She…She…Oh boy_ …"Arnold stopped thinking at this point as he knew he couldn't break free from this even if he wanted to.

Helga was kissing him again, not as insanely as on the roof of FTI or even enthusiastically at the wedding… This kiss seemed calmer but still enough to leave Arnold burning red in the face. After what felt like a long time, she finally pulled away just only for a moment, leaving a dazed Arnold trying to process what had just happened. However, before he could snap out of it, she went at it again, pulling him into another, more enthusiastic kiss this time.

" _Mmmm…"_ Helga let out an audible moan as she kept pressing against him before separating and turning to kissing him around the cheeks now.

"H-Helga!..."He yelped but made no move to push her off as he continue to feel her acts becoming more heated and intense.

" _Mmmm_ …Arnold…"She whispered before stealing another kiss from him.

Arnold just stood there red in the face as he was being kissed by his wife. He stopped trying to squirm out of her grasp since Helga was still holding him tight and despite how aggressive she could be, she was being surprisingly gentle this time around.

 _"_ _Has she always been like this?..._ 'He thought curiously as he felt her kiss his cheek again.

He knew that he should stop this, he knew that he should shake her off and break free, tell her the truth of their situation but he knew it would be pointless. Helga was far too into what she was doing and he wouldn't be able to stop it until she was satisfied.

Though, he couldn't help but admit that just the smallest part of him didn't want her to stop…He knows that maybe he's just getting caught in the heat of the moment but a part of him couldn't help but be the least bit curious...Though even he didn't know what he was curious about.

After a few minutes, Helga, having a lovesick, satisfied look on her face, finally pulled away and got off of him, though she still had those sultry eyes on her face.

"We'll I guess that's enough early morning canoodling…The last thing we need is for you to be late…"Helga said, returning to a calmer state of being.

"Late?...Late for what?...'He asked, finally out of his daze and his blush diminishing a bit.

"Why, for work darling…Don't tell me that you forgot that it's your first day…'Helga said, as if it was obvious.

"Work?...'Arnold questioned, wondering why he didn't know about this.

'Well duh, how else are we going to pay for this house…'Helga pointed out and for the first time that day, almost sounded like her old self.

"Anyway, go get dress, gotta make sure that the city's newest child psychologist looks sharp…"Helga said happily.

"Child psychologist?...'Arnold questioned.

"Of course darling, you were always so good with helping people with their problems when we were kids, you wanted to make a career out of it, remember?…'Helga said in a tone that said that he should already know this.

Arnold was still processing this. He had a job and it was as a child psychologist now?

"Anyway, I placed your clothes on our bed, go get dress…'Helga ordered, before a mischievous smile got on her face…. "Unless..."She started slowly, and Arnold was getting wary of that look in her eyes.

"Unless what?..."He asked hesitantly, he knew that look since it was when she would always play a trick on him at school.

"Unless you want _me_ to dress you myself…"She said mischievously, still having that look in her eyes.

 ** _"_** ** _NO!_** I…I mean no...That won't be necessary…'Arnold stammered before bolting and running upstairs, once he was in the bedroom, he locked the door behind him.

He was panting right now, and hoped that he was safe for the time being.

"I can't believe this…married…a house…a job…I don't get it…"He said to himself.

He glanced up to see some clothes folded neatly on the bed. It was a sea green sweater vest, a yellow business shirt, brown pants, dark brown shoes and a matching belt. He assumed that these were the work clothes Helga had told him about it.

"Oh man…'He sighed before deciding to put them on.

As nice as Helga was being, he didn't want to risk provoking her. So here he was, getting ready for work.

* * *

Arnold was once again down in the living room, now dressed in his work clothes. Once he was in the room, he noticed that his hair wasn't wild like it was when he was a kid. His hair was neat and pulled back and he now looked even more like an adult that he previously thought.

"Well, don't you look handsome…"Helga said sweetly as she entered the living room, carrying a brown paper bag… "I made you a lunch…'She said happily as she placed it in his hands.

"Helga…I…"He started before sighing, knowing that it would be pointless.

He didn't want to hurt her feelings but he didn't want to spend his life with a girl he wasn't even sure that he even loved. She however, didn't even seem to notice as she was now trying his tie for him like a doting wife would. It was a plaid tie that reminded him of that shirt he wore as a kid. Once she was done, she just smiled at him, giving him that loving look just one more time…

"I'll see you when you get home…"She said before kissing his cheek and Arnold didn't even try and stop her this time.

He soon went out to see a car that he didn't even know belonged to him. It was a blue station wagon that looked to be in good shape.

 _'I have a car too…"_ He thought to himself before shaking his head.

"Here I go…"He muttered as he pulled out of the drive way and saw Helga waving at him goodbye.

He sighed before waving himself before driving off. He knew that there was no two ways about it. Thanks to the directions that Helga had handed him before he walked out, he knew where he had to go. Maybe being away from her for a while would do him good, give him time to think, analyze his situation and think of a strategy.

He knew that work or not, he had a LOT of thinking to do now before he returns here.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Married II_

 ** _The dream part 3_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers

 **Invader Johnny:** I'm not sure masochistic is the right word. I mean, I know Arnold has complicated feelings for Helga but let me remind you, he doesn't really LIKE it when she is mean to him….He is just used to it.

He's just really confused right now but he knows deep down that he does like and care about her as a friend…He's just a confused kid just discovering what love is.

 **Badwolf123456:** Thanks.

 **Guest:** _Here are my responses to your multiple reviews._

1) I can't wait for the movie either.

2) I imagined that it must have been pure torture! LOL!

3) _I LOVE_ that lighthouse scene!

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	5. The Dream part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **Married II**

 ** _Chapter 5: The Dream part 3_**

"Okay, let's see if I have everything so far: Somehow I am 25 years old instead of 10, Helga and I are married and have our own place and now I am driving to work as a child psychologist and I have my own car….how?...'Arnold questioned out loud as he drove his new car, though a part of him still didn't understand how he suddenly _could_ do that.

"This is just getting weirder and weirder…'He said to no one but himself as he kept his hands on the wheel, miraculously not crashing into anything as he drove.

Arnold somehow managed to arrive at the destination much to his own surprise. Not wanting to question it, he got out of the car he still couldn't believe he could drive and saw that he was now at the Hillwood Medical Center.

"So I work here?...'He questioned to no one but himself.

Helga had said that he worked as a child psychologist, but still, this was surprising to say the least. Once inside, he soon found an office which had his name " _Dr. Arnold P. Shortman_ " on the wall and he also saw some plump, middle-aged lady working as a secretary.

 _"_ _I have a secretary too?..._ 'He thought surprise, before shaking it off. He couldn't say that this was the _most_ surprising thing that he's experience today.

'Good morning, Dr. Shortman…"The lady, whose nametag said Wanda, said cheerfully from her desk.

"Uh…Good morning, Wanda…"Arnold said hesitantly before entering his supposed office.

'I can't believe that I have my own office…"He muttered as he looked around.

It looked like just any other _"therapist office_ " you would see on TV. He noticed another copy of his diploma hanging on the wall, there was a lounging chair, a book shelf with numerous psychology books, and he noticed that on a table was a picture of Helga and him.

"I can't believe this….'He said before placing the picture down.

With his shock finally somehow ebbed, he couldn't help but find this almost a little neat…While he still didn't want to be married or even being here at all…and not knowing _how_ of all things. A small, very SMALL part of him couldn't help but find it interesting that he had a job, and from the looks of it, a very respectable one as a psychologist.

"Me…a psychologist?...'Arnold chuckled to himself before picking up a clipboard with several facts on it.

He never really considered a career ahead of him aside from several " _childhood phases_ " jobs he had over the years as an explorer or an astronaut. His aptitude test even mentioned he would make a good ambassador to a foreign country. Though he never really thought he would do this as a grownup, he supposed that this was alright in the end.

 ** _BZZZZZZ….._**

Suddenly there was a buzzing sound and Arnold turned around to see a speakerphone on his desk. Hesitantly, he pushed the button.

'Yes…"He said into the device.

"Dr. Shortman, your 9 o'clock is here…"The nasally voice of Wanda said.

"Um…Send them in…"Arnold said hesitantly before removing his finger.

He would try and figure this whole thing later, the fact remains that he was here and he had a job to do and a part of him couldn't help but want to see how this all plays out before he had to go back…to…uh…where Helga is right now?

He still had a hard time processing that house he had woken up in as his new home.

Suddenly the door opened, and he saw a boy, probably 9 or 10 himself. He had wild brown hair under a blue hat, a blue shirt, jeans and sneakers. He also had blue eyes and a nervous expression on his face. Arnold had a bad moment before he looked down on his clipboard to see the child's name and the reason he was here today.

"Hello there…Lenny…How are you today?..."Arnold said kindly to the kid.

"I'm fine…"The boy said looking down, obvious expressing his shyness.

From what he got from the chipboard, Lenny was a shy kid that didn't talk much or played with the other kids in his school. Despite everything, Arnold _did_ feel a desire to help him if he could…which he had to now that he realize that it _was_ his job to do so.

"So, what seems to be the problem?...'Arnold asked, though he was met with silence.

"Lenny, look…If there is anything bothering you, you can tell me…I won't judge and I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too…'Arnold said honestly to the obviously unhappy kid.

"None of the other kids like me…"He said looking down, making Arnold feel even sorrier for him.

"What do you mean?...'Arnold asked surprised.

"I'm always picked last for everything…and I don't have any friends…"He said sadly.

"I'm sorry Lenny…"Arnold said sincerely…. "If you want, I'll be your friend…" Arnold offered.

"Why would you want to be friends with a loser like me anyway?...'He said pessimistically.

"You are NOT a loser Lenny, I think you're a really nice kid…" Arnold said seriously to the kid who just sighed.

Maybe it was a trick of the light, but Arnold could have sworn that he saw the shy kid crack a smile at that, before it went away. There session continued for the rest of the hour with Arnold talking talk to Lenny, trying to get him to open up. Arnold thought it was a good sign when the boy at the very least smiled and seemed a little more relaxed before they were over and he had to leave.

Then Wanda sent more patients, child after child, each with their own unique and personal problems and Arnold just tried his best to give them a listening ear to and try to make them feel better. It was so strange but it was like he was a natural at this, with each child coming in either sad, angry or quiet, they each left just a little calmer and some even smiling.

It made Arnold feel good that he could help them feel just a little better despite still feeling overwhelmed a little bit.

And that continued for the rest of his work day, even when he enjoyed the PB&J sandwich that Helga made him for lunch.

* * *

 _Later_

Arnold was now driving back from work, feeling a strange sense of contentment all the while. Many of those children he helped today reminded him a bit of his old classmates at PS.118.

Right after Lenny, he had a session with two twin girls who were constantly fighting that reminded him a bit of Rhonda and Nadine that one time they had a falling out, a fat boy that reminded him of Harold that had sharing issues, a twitchy kid that couldn't help but remind him a bit of Sid and so forth. It was weird, it was unusual but he actually liked and enjoyed himself since it made him feel almost like his normal self in this crazy, grownup world.

"I got to say…that wasn't a bad day…'Arnold said as he came up to the street that had that house he was sharing with Helga….But once he got to their driveway, he hit the brakes quickly since he saw something that made his eye go wide in shock.

 _'_ _What?...Is that…_ 'Arnold thought in shock and maybe a little bit of fear.

It was the _STORK?_! That had just started flying away from the front door?!

" ** _NO WAY!_** I DON'T BELIEVE IT!..."Arnold said before running back inside the house.

He had to see this for himself. He had a bad feeling that this place wouldn't be how he had left it…and that _he'd_ somehow had to fix it.

"HELGA! Where are you? Oh, look at this place, it's…."Arnold's rant stop once he saw the true state of the house…that it was… "Spotless?..."He mumbled in surprise.

He honestly didn't know why, but he half sort of expected, that if the thing he was worried had happened…well, the place would have been a mess or something but it wasn't. It was just as neat and tidy as it was when he left it.

"Helga?..."He said out loud once more as he tried to find her.

"In here, darling…"He heard her voice call from the living room.

Once there, Arnold felt his jaw drop for like the millionth time that day alone. There, he was seeing, with his own two eyes, Helga G. Pataki…Shortman….who had once been the most blustering girl in the entire fourth grade who shoved, fought and insulted anyone at a given chance…was now happily _humming_ a lullaby with a peaceful expression on her face as she cradled not three, not two, but just _one_ little baby in her arms, that was wrapped in a light blue blanket.

And Arnold was completely stunned at the sight of it…

"Helga?..."He asked once more in a semi-hesitant voice and barely noticed a small smile on his face.

"Time for you to meet your son, darling…"Helga said sweetly as she presented the baby to him.

 _'_ _A son_?...'Arnold thought in surprise, still trying to process this whole thing, somehow he managed to regain his voice enough to say: "But…But we've only been married less than two days?...'He pointed out, still finding this unbelievable.

"Love knows no bounds darling, besides I'm not complaining…'Helga said before returning to coo at the baby.

" _Ah…ehhh….grooo…."_ The baby boy drooled as he stared innocently at Helga who was cuddling it and then turned as if it was now looking at Arnold.

Arnold still couldn't believe it. The baby was…cute. It wasn't the small, crying terror he had mentally conjured up before he ran in here.

It…It was just an innocent little baby.

It had his football shaped head, a small tuff of blonde hair on his head, though he noticed that it had Helga's blue eyes and ears. Despite the fact that he should be feeling very shocked right now, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of the baby. But what surprise him most was Helga right now, she looked to be truly happy and at peace right now as she stared lovingly at the baby.

Just like a real mother would look at her baby. Then it hit him like a train. He had a son…which made him a dad….He was a dad now?! And Helga was a _mommy_?!

Before this whole thing happened, such a thought would have been nearly impossible to process…Not that Helga becoming a mother could be _impossible…_ it…It was just a little hard to think she would have a baby with him of all people….

 _"_ _Her baby…our baby_ …'Arnold thought, still in amazement.

 _"_ _Gah…Gah…"_ The baby gurgled once more before sending a laugh that made Arnold's heart melt a bit.

"So, what should we call him?...'Helga asked him suddenly.

"Huh?...'Arnold said, finally out of his semi-daze he had been in.

"A _name…."_ Helga said with a "duh" expression on her face. "We're his parents and we have to name him, we can't just call him " _the baby"_ for the rest of his life…"She pointed out.

Arnold blinked at that, before realizing that she was kind of right. Arnold still couldn't help but feel flustered. Okay, he had named numerous pets such as the pigeons he keeps on the boarding house roof but this was different…He was naming a _child._

 _"_ _What should we call him?..."_ Arnold wondered as he studied the smiling baby boy once more.

The baby looked a lot like him but not an exact copy and Arnold didn't exactly was all that thrilled with " _Arnold Jr._ ", it just didn't feel like it would fit him right and he wanted to be a little more original than that. For a moment, he couldn't help but recall the time he found his grandfather's journal and his grandfather mentioning his birth and how his parents had named him after his _other_ grandfather.

That…that might not be so bad…

"How about Miles?...'Arnold said, hoping that she would like it.

"Miles?...'Helga questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It…It was my dad's name…"Arnold said, feeling a bit uncomfortable mentioning this. He wondered about his parents but before he could think any more about it, Helga just smiled widely before nodding her head.

"Okay, Miles it is…"She said happily before turning her attention back to the baby who was still happily laughing.

* * *

Arnold just couldn't believe what he was seeing. Helga was playing and cuddling baby Miles like she really loved him and Arnold was very taken in with the scene.

It made him wonder if his own mother had…

He shook his head to push that thought away, now was not to get depressed about that. He choose to focus on Helga and how she seem to be really in " _mommy"_ mode.

He just couldn't look away.

"Who's a cute _wittle_ baby? You are! Yes, you are!...'Helga cooed and tickled the baby who just kept laughing happily.

" _Gah…Ha…"_ The baby laughed out happily as he raised his little arms to his mommy.

" _Unbelievable…"_ Arnold thought as he kept watching this.

Suddenly Helga got up and turned to him… "I'm going to go warm up his bottle, can you please watch him for me until I get back?..." Helga asked Arnold, making him blink in surprise.

Helga did not _order_ him to watch the baby and act like he didn't have a choice in the matter, she _asked_ him and even said " _please"_ as well. He only nodded mutely as he watched her retreat to the kitchen. It was then Arnold realized he was alone with the baby, and he couldn't help but feel a little nervous, though he couldn't explain it.

"So, I guess…It's just you and me, Miles…" Arnold said weakly as he watched the baby play happily with a small red, rubber ball that Helga had given him.

Arnold merely just watched him play and crawl around, being curious about his surroundings like any baby would be. Arnold couldn't help but think he was adorable doing those things such as laughing and throwing his ball up in the air before catching it, giggling each time he caught it.

Until it ended up landing on his face…there was a moments silence before-

" ** _WAAH!..._** "The baby wailed suddenly loudly, and Arnold found the silence shattered.

"Oh man…Don't cry…'Arnold said as he suddenly lifted up the bawling baby, trying to calm him down, even rocking him to sooth him but with minimal success.

"What happened?! What happened?!...' Helga, now carrying a bottle, came in very worried which made Arnold feel even worse.

"He was playing with his little ball and it landed on his face…'Arnold explained as he kept trying to rock him to calm him down.

"Oh, give me him...' Helga said as she took the baby from him and was now rocking him…. " _Shuu,_ it's going to be alright, sweetie…" Helga said softly as he tried to calm him down but wasn't having any luck either.

" ** _Wah! Wah!..."_** Baby Miles just kept crying and crying loudly.

Arnold was feeling bad. He had been left alone with the baby for less than five minutes and now he wouldn't stop crying. He really felt bad that this happened and wanted to calm him down.

" _Come on…Think_ …'Arnold thought desperately until an idea popped into his head… He could only hope that it worked…

 _"_ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…"_

 _"_ _You make me happy when skies are gray…"_

 _"_ _You'll never know dear, how much I love you…."_

 _"_ _Please don't take my sunshine away…."_

Arnold sang that lullaby he used to sing to Glue-Boy, the mule he once cared for to calm the crying baby Miles down. He was surprised to see that it worked as the baby had stopped crying and was now quiet and calm in Helga's arms. He also notice Helga sending his a half-lidded smile…as if she was happy with him.

"Nice work,… _Daddy_ …"She said playfully before turning her attention back to baby Miles.

Arnold couldn't help but smile a bit, actually managed to do something right….and Helga acknowledge that he did something right and she wasn't even being sarcastic about it.

It made him feel…well….good.

* * *

The rest of the evening was spent with Arnold helping Helga care for Miles. They continued to play with him, care for him and Arnold found himself enjoying himself playing with the baby and even Helga as well since she wasn't acting mean or bossy.

Their day had continued like that. They had dinner and faced the challenge of trying to feed him, though most of his food landed _on_ him than _in_ him, but it was pretty fun. Later they had given him a bath, fed him another bottle and spent some time rocking him before he was finally asleep in his crib.

"He sure is cute when he's asleep…'Arnold commented as he watched the sleeping infant rest peacefully in his crib, hugging a teddy bear as he did so.

"Just like his daddy…"Helga commented as she continued to admirer the baby.

Their baby….

Arnold blushed but couldn't help a small smile come to his face. He really couldn't believe this. He had a baby now…He was a dad and he actually had a nice time today.

This…This wasn't a bad day…or life at all now that he thought about it.

 _"_ _If this is my life now, it's not half-bad…"_ He admitted to himself as he recalled the events from the last few days.

He had liked his job as a psychologist since he really did like helping people with their problems and making them feel better. He now had a nice house, a nice car and lived in a pretty nice neighborhood as well. He had a son now that he knows that he loved. True, taking care of a baby wasn't easy but he felt happy to do so. Miles was adorable and sweet and Arnold knew that he loved him.

It really wasn't a bad deal. A nice house, a car, a good job, a cute son and a loving wife that he-

 _"_ _Wait, what?..._ 'Arnold blinked as he realized the direction of his thoughts.

Did he really considered being married to Helga as a _good_ thing?

Okay, now that his shock of this whole situation had long since ebbed, and since he could no longer use the baby as a distraction, he now realized he had no choice but to face facts, here. Helga, so far, had been nothing but loving and doting to him, despite it initially freaking him out. She hasn't once acted mean, bossy, rude or annoying to him at all, she was sweet, affectionate and actually did more than her fair share around the house now that he thought about it. She hasn't once acted anything like the bully he once knew at all…it was hard to believe….

Helga was being nice to him, she was certainly in love with him, she did her fair share of responsibilities and she obviously loved baby Miles very much.

 _"_ _Maybe she's not so bad after all…_ "Arnold thought as he glanced at her as they got out of the nursery.

He always knew that Helga wasn't as bad as she made herself out to be. That the aggressive, snarky bully had only been a front to shield herself from the harsh world. He understood and tried his best to tolerate it, because he cared about her and because he hoped that once day, she wouldn't have to put on her act anymore.

Now he realize that she had long since stopped that act, probably for a really long time and was just…happier now.

Really, _REALLY_ happier…

Suddenly she noticed that he was staring at her, giggled and that made Arnold flinch a bit a being caught like that.

"Oh, with little Miles arrival, I forgot to ask you how your day was, darling?..." Helga asked, clearly interested in what he had to say.

"Actually…It was a pretty good day, I guess…I had about 10 kids come in today, each one with a problem and I just tried to help them out as much as I could…'Arnold shrugged while Helga kept smiling.

"I'm glad to hear that you had a good day, darling…." She said happily to him.

"What about you? How was your day?...'Arnold asked, wanting to continue the strangely pleasant conversation he was having with her.

"Oh just here, taking care of our happy little home…'Helga said cheerfully, surprising Arnold in the process.

"What?...'He voice out loud. She had been at home all day? Since he left?

"Don't…Don't you have a job too Helga?...'He asked, wanting to be certain of something. Helga blinked at him in confusion, was quiet for a moment that made Arnold worried before she smiled and just shook her head.

"Not really, unless you consider being your wife a job…"She explained with a shrug.

That surprised Arnold quite a bit. He knew that given what had happen today, there were more important things to be surprised about, but having Helga all but admit that she was just a housewife was just….surprising to say the least.

"But…But why? Didn't you want to have a job of your own or something?...'Arnold asked, wanting to know about this.

While he had known Helga for most of his life, she never opened up about a lot of things, such as her dreams or ambitions, with the exception of her desire to be president but he always suspected she might wanted something different for her in her future…especially different from this.

"Who cares about that anyway? All that matters is that we're married now and I'll do my best to be the best wife and mother in the world…"She said in a way that almost seemed forced.

Arnold took a moment to really process that, before he frown. He didn't know why but he didn't really feel comfortable with Helga doing something like that. True, she seemed happy but…okay, Helga has always been so fierce and independent, she would always mention stuff about her wanting to be president or some big shot when she grew up…to have her imply that she gave up wanting a career just to marry him…it didn't sit well with him at all.

"Didn't you have a dream job that you wanted growing up?...'He asked her.

"My dream was to be married to you…"She said, trying to be romantic but Arnold wasn't going to deal with that.

"Helga, I'm serious!..."He exclaimed, tired of her avoidance tactics.

Why was she avoiding answering a simple question? It was just like back on the FTI roof when she resisted answering him the reasons for helping him over siding with her father and getting rick off the whole deal. Suddenly, for the first time that day, she wasn't smilling at him or giving him a loving look, she gave him a look of insecurity…

"Don't you…like me like this?...'She asked, worry evident in her tone.

Arnold would have dropped his jaw at that answer but was too paralyzed to do even that. Did she really imply that she didn't get a job because she thought, for whatever reason, he wouldn't be okay with that?

Okay, he had to fix this now.

"Helga, if you actually want to get a job, you do realize that you can right?...'Arnold said slowly to her.

"Really?...'She asked in a surprised tone which made Arnold wary.

Just what kind of relationship did they have that she felt she had to give up something about herself just to please him?!

"Yes, really…"Arnold insisted and noticed her smile get wider and he saw she had that look in her eyes again.

"Oh, darling... _You're wonderful_ ~…"Helga said in that lovesick voice before puckering her lips.

Arnold flinched and shut his eyes, anticipating a kiss he fear he wouldn't be able to escape. However, a few seconds passed and he felt no kiss. He opened his eyes to see Helga still standing there, eyes closed, her lips puckered up as if she was waiting for him to…to

Arnold couldn't move, he couldn't think he would have it in him to do such a thing. Helga however opened her eyes and looked at him with a troubled expression on her face, as if scared about something.

"Why didn't you kiss me?...'She demanded, not in anger, but in misery.

"I-I…"Arnold stammered, trying to become coherent enough to answer her but struggling.

"Did I do something wrong? Are you angry with me?...'She asked, very worried.

"No, why would you think I would be angry with you?...'Arnold, now unfrozen, managed to answer her.

"So, you do want to kiss me?..."She asked hopefully to him and Arnold nearly toppled over at that very _bold_ question of hers.

"I…What I mean is-…?" His dodgy behavior made that hopeful smile disappear and she looked miserable again.

"You're happy here with me right?...You love me, right?..."She asked in desperation, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Arnold felt his heart clench at the sight of seeing Helga look so…so miserable because she thought he was unhappy. It was another sign that she loved him but…this was too much!

"Don't you?...'She asked once more to him, as if his very words would either heal or harm her.

"Helga..I…"He started but soon his thoughts consumed him… _"Exactly, what ARE my feelings for her?..._ 'He questioned to himself as he tried to think.

Arnold had to think back to the Helga he had known as a child and the woman who now calls herself his wife. They both almost seem like two very different people but he knew that they were one and the same. Helga as a child had been a very wild, blustering, even violent girl who always pestered and berated him at any given chance but he always knew deep down she was kinder than that.

This adult Helga was the proof of that.

She was obviously dedicated to him, loving, loyal, affectionate…sometimes a little _too_ much but he knew it was because she was just a very passionate girl. That part remained the same as her, either as a wild, 10 year old girl or a married woman, Helga definitely had a spark to her…One he didn't want to see extinguished just because she thought she had to do in order to please him.

He didn't want to put her through that if they had to be married to each other. He knew he had to resign to that fact. He and Helga were married now, so he had to let his fears go and just accept it, especially since it wasn't fair to keep comparing her actions to her childhood ones since almost two decades have passed since then.

Helga has changed, they were married and he had to accept that.

Besides, what could he do? Leave? They had a child now and he knew such a thing would obviously crush her. Maybe if she had been mean, bossy and insulting to him all day, he might not have had any qualms with leaving her but…that wasn't the case.

Helga was in love with him, she was a very nice wife and she clearly just wanted him to love her.

He looked at her once more, the worried look in her eyes still evident. He looked at her appearance once again. She really has become very pretty, her bright blue eyes, her shiny, long blonde hair, her creamy, flawless skin and how nice pink looked on her. She was definitely pretty…He was even willing to say that she was beautiful.

But it wasn't just her looks but what was underneath it. Helga was nice, she had been happy being married to him, was hard working and helpful and was very dedicated to the roles of wife and mother. Despite everything he cared about her, he always has. But did he love her? He wondered if he could even do that?

Arnold sighed, not finding a way out of this predicament until an idea popped in his head. It was a dangerous idea but he needed answers. He needed to know how he actually felt about her.

 _"_ _There's only one way I'm ever going to truly understand this, isn't there?..."_ He thought reluctantly before sighing in defeat.

He knew that there would be no going around it. If he had to spend the rest of his life married to her, he owed it to both himself and to her to be honest with his feelings about her…and he needed to do something in order to get a better idea of them...if he could possibly do it...

"Helga…"He said softly, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking straight in her eyes.

At least her sad look was gone, now replaced with a perplexed one.

Arnold gulped but put a determined look on his face. It was now or never and he just had to…had to do this…He had to see what it was like if he could love her, if only a little bit. Ignoring his nerves, he puckered his lips ever so slightly and leaned forward, his eyes were only squinting so that he could not miss her mouth. He saw that she now had that happy look in her eyes before she closed them, waiting for the kiss from the man that she loved.

 _"_ _I…I can do this…"_ He thought as he leaned in closer.

" _It's just one kiss….just to see if…if I…could I …If…maybe I_ …"He was only a few inches away from her but getting closer.

Closer and closer…only one centimeter apart until-

 ** _-HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD!-_**

* * *

Arnold jolted awake, panting and sweating as he soon found himself in his room, ten years old and by himself.

"Huh? What? Wasn't I about to?...'He muttered as he looked around, feeling his heart beat a mile a minute.

As he took some deep breaths, he calmed down as he realized that it had all just been a wild dream and that he was in his room, ten years old, not married and that was the reality.

"It was just a dream…'He said softly, calming down….until the memory of the last part came back to his mind…

"Wait…Was I just about to?..."Arnold's eyes were dilating, he stopped breathing and felt his face become very, very red right now.

He had just had a dream where he had been married to Helga G. Pataki…and it was a GOOD dream! And that he had been about to kiss her of all things by his own free will?!

"I…I…."He squeaked out, unable to believe it.

After a moment of being frozen solid, Arnold blinked before he jumped out of his bed and ran out his room.

 ** _"_** ** _Grandpa!..._** 'He shouted as he tried to search for his grandfather who was the only person he could turn to right now.

He needed someone to talk to, to set him straight and to hopefully tell him that his dream didn't mean what he feared it meant.

That he might be falling for Helga and he couldn't do anything about it!

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Married II_

 ** _Dreams or fate?_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers

 **Invader Johnny:** More or less, not that he'd admit it…yet anyways.

 **Yali Page:** Sadly, I'm afraid it is as housewife for the moment but remember this is _ARNOLD'S_ dream, he has no idea that Helga wants to be a writer or her real dream at the moment.

 **Guest(1):** I hope that this chapter was just as pleasing.

 **Nina** and **Guest(2):** I'm glad.

 **ASHtheMUSICALgirl13:** I'll consider it…I loved that movie and the kiss!

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	6. Dreams or Fate?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **Married II**

 ** _Chapter 6: Dreams or Fate?_**

It was 7:00am in the morning in the Sunset Arms boarding house. Phil had just gotten up, went to the bathroom and was about to go and get some breakfast to start his day only for him to be bombarded by his extremely panicking grandson, who had dragged him to his room and then began to tell him about the dream he had last night, what happened yesterday and also told him a rather _interesting_ part of when he saved the neighborhood from that scoundrel Sheck a few months ago, which involved that blonde girl with the pink bow and one eyebrow from his class.

So here he was right now, in his grandson's room, listening to his frantic tale that came to a close.

"And then-…In my dream…She asked me if I loved her and she looked like she was about to cry and my dream self almost **_kissed_** her of all things! And then I woke up and I don't know what to do!...'Arnold, red faced, shouted frantically to his grandfather who only stood there calmly.

"Okay short-man…Let me see if I have this whole thing straight alright: A few months ago, back when you saved the neighborhood from being torn down, you and Gerald received some tips from an anonymous figure called _"Deep Voice_ " who actually turned out to be your friend with the pink bow and the one eyebrow…"Phil started.

"It's " _Helga",_ grandpa…'Arnold pointed out.

"Right, " _Helga_ "…Anyway, you found out that she had been helping you and you asked her why she did it since her dad would have gotten rich from the whole thing…'Phil continued and Arnold just nodded in confirmation.

"She gave you a lot of flimsy excuses until you flat out demanded her to tell you the truth…and she finally broke and told you that she did it because she loves you and planted one on you…'Phil said that part with a chuckle as he saw Arnold become red again.

" _Mmm-Hmm_ …"He mumbled, looking away, too embarrassed to even look his grandfather in the eye right now.

"Anyway, once the adventure was done, you both decided that it was just in the heat in the moment and pretended that it never happened and you went back to acting like life was normal but yesterday, you talked with your grandma and she revealed to you that she was Gertie, the girl who used to pick on _me_ when I was your age and she told you she did that because she _loved_ me and now you just had a dream where you and that Helga girl were married with kids and all that…"Phil finished tale his grandson had told him only moments ago in a panic.

"Yes…that's what happened grandpa…'Arnold said nodding, still feeling unnerved.

"I see…"Phil said with a smirk before shaking his head… "I told you that she liked you short-man but you said I was crazy, heh-heh…"Phil laughed.

"Grandpa! Please…No jokes! This is really serious!...'Arnold exclaimed, feeling his embarrassment and nerves at its reaching point.

"Okay…Okay, settle down short-man, you're unraveling…"Phil said a little more seriously to his grandson who took a moment before he took a deep breath.

"Grandpa, I just can't believe that grandma was that Gertie girl who picked on you when you were kids…why didn't _you_ tell me that part of the story?!...'Arnold demanded almost angrily to his grandfather.

"Arnold, I was going to…I tried to tell you that your friend liked you but you wouldn't listen and if I had told that during that day, you would have just thought it was some hogwash from some crazy old kook…"Phil pointed out to his scowling grandson who crossed his arms.

That looked remained, before he sighed, seeing his point but still not liking it.

"I just don't know what to do…'Arnold said, sitting down on his couch, a truly lost look on his face.

"Arnold, what's really bothering you about this girl?..."Phil asked to his only grandson.

Arnold only sighed, looked to the ground, rubbing the back of his neck before looking back up to his grandfather…."I…I just don't….I just don't know how I feel about her…and hearing what you went through with grandma when you were kids…and how despite how mean she was to you still…you still feel in love with her….What grandma did to you is exactly what Helga does to me and…and I'm worried that it means that….that I'll-…'Arnold was stuttering now, finding it harder and harder this conversation.

Thankfully Phil managed to figure out the rest and merely shook his head.

"You're worried that just because your grandma teased me because she had a crush on me when we were kids…you think it might mean that you'll end up like us with that girl, am I in the ballpark, short-man?...'Phil asked.

Arnold only nodded mutely, his face red and a worried look evident on his face. Phil was torn between being amused and feeling pity for his obviously confused grandson.

"Arnold, look…Yes, it's true that your grandma had it bad for me when we were kids, but could you blame her…'He chuckles but stopped once his grandson sent him an annoyed look… "Anyway, yes…I did grow to love her and marry her and here we are but Arnold, do you know _when_ exactly she told me her feelings?..."Phil asked his grandson who shook his head.

"Um...No, not exactly…"Arnold said, wondering where he was going with this.

"I figure…Okay, here's the whole story short-man, yes, your grandma pestered me as kids, would call me names, play tricks and just bug me day in and day out, even worse whenever she came over to play with Mitzi…oh, those slumber parties of theirs used to drive me crazy…"He muttered under his breath with a frown at some unwanted memories.

"Grandpa…"Arnold said annoyed.

"Right, right… Anyway, that was what happened but things changed once we became teenagers, long after I had to drop out of the fourth grade…'Phil started his side of the story…. "During the time when boys stopped thinking that girls had cooties and girls started caring more about their looks than playing with dolls…Phil started, having Arnold's full attention.

"Anyway, I guess things all really started changing when we were 14, your grandma, for whatever reason, seemed to calm down a bit, didn't make my life a living nightmare each time she came to visit Mitzi to hang out…"Phil started.

"Grandma just…she just stopped being mean to you one day…out of the blue?...'Arnold questioned.

"Well, not exactly out of the blue….It was a slow thing really….anyway I didn't say that, what I meant is that she didn't play anymore pranks or tried to pick a fight with me….we weren't exactly friends at that point but she at the least was being civil with me…or at least she tried, she had quite a temper growing up before she mellowed out…'Phil said as he recalled some of those arguments he had with her as teenagers, though he could only smile at them now.

"Anyway, it took a while, but things really changed when I was about to go off to go fight in the war, we were 18 at the time and at that point, your grandma and I really had become friends, had been for a while…When I told her about me heading off, she didn't handle it very well…One day, I found her crying and I asked her why, she said that it was because I was leaving and she was scared that I might not make it back…so she…"Phil stopped and sent a knowing look to his grandson who, for once, wasn't dense enough to see connect the dots.

"That was when she told you about her feelings, isn't it?...'Arnold accused and Phil nodded.

"Sure was, let me tell you short-man, it certainly took me out of the loop but I was happy to know my feelings weren't one-sided…"Phil said chuckling, earning an astonished look from his grandson.

"Wait a minute…you _liked_ grandma too?! But I thought you said that you were just friends and that you-…'Arnold started but was halted by his grandson.

"Oh calm down short-man…Look, yes, we became friends…real friends and by the time I was 16, I knew I developed feelings for your grandmother. She had grown up to be a real beauty and she always had a spark to her but…I didn't tell her because I didn't want to risk ruining the friendship we managed to build if she didn't feel the same way…'Phil confessed, laughing at the irony from his youth.

"Let's just say you aren't the only one in the family that was a little dense…'Phil chuckled.

'Anyway, she revealed her feelings to me and I returned them and I promised her that I would come back…that was when and where we had our first kiss actually…"He said smiling to himself at the memory.

Arnold only stood there, more and more engrossed with the story as his grandfather kept telling him about his own love story with his grandmother.

"We still kept in touch, writing letters to each other and once I was finally able to come home once the war was over, I took your grandma out on our first date, dinner and dancing to Dino Spumoni…"Phil said with a nostalgic smile on his wrinkly face.

'Yeah, grandma told me about that…it was the reason why she loved the old theater so much…"Arnold said as he recalled the time he helped grandma save the old theater from being torn down.

"Yeah, those were the days…'He said with a happy sigh… 'Anyway, we dated and got married about a year after that…and the rest is history…"Phil said, earning an astounded look from the football headed child.

"I know you have questions Arnold, and wondering how this might match up with you and that girl, but from what I can see, you and she are obviously a lot more mature than we were at your age…Took until we were almost fully adults in order for her to get the courage to tell me and for me to get a clue about my own feelings…but I guess everyone grows up at a different pace…"Phil sighed and earned a strange look from the blonde child.

"So that's what grandma meant about growing up?...'Arnold asked his grandfather who nodded.

"Yeah, we both had a lot of doing that before we were ready for each other…and now here we are, decades later, living in a rundown old boarding house with crazy tenants, Gertie is currently dressed up as a Chinese fighter while she makes dinner and Phil is now telling his favorite grandson the story of his past and how he got to this point…'He said in a whimsical way.

"I'm your only grandson…'Arnold pointed out, trying not to smile at that.

"Anyway, that's our story Arnold, and despite how crazy she can still drive me…we're happy together…'Phil said with absolute confidence.

"What does this have anything to do with Helga and me, grandpa?...'Arnold asked with a raised eyebrow, he knew that his grandfather was trying to make a point, but he couldn't see it yet.

"My point is that this was _our_ story Arnold, not _yours…'_ Phil stretched but Arnold was still clueless.

'What I mean is, yes, maybe that girl does act a little bit like your grandmother did at that age but the point is that she is _not_ your grandma and _you_ are not _me…"_ Phil said slowly..."Maybe the first part of the story is similar but that's it so far, you have to remember that you are still a kid yourself and you got your own story to tell…"The grandfather explained.

'So, what you are saying is that…even though you fell in love with grandma despite how she used to act to you, that doesn't mean I'm going to fall for Helga, right?...'Arnold asked in an unsure voice.

"Who knows, I'm afraid that's something you will just have to wait and see for yourself short-man…"Phil confessed… "Maybe or maybe not you guys will end up like us but you aren't doing yourself any favors getting worked up over it right now, acting like it's some terrible fate set in stone…that's not what falling in love is like, _if_ you end up doing that…" Phil said seriously to his grandson who was now thinking hard.

 _"_ _Could he be right? But what about my dream?..._ 'Arnold sighed. The dream wasn't a bad one, and a small part of himself couldn't help but wonder how he would actually react if Helga started acting nice and loving to him on a regular basis.

He knew his grandfather was right about one thing, he was not _him_ and Helga was not grandma. Maybe they might fall in love when they grow up or maybe not…but…

"Grandpa, even if I don't fall for her…how do I handle all of this?, I know that Helga has feelings for me… _big_ feelings but right now she's still pretending that she doesn't and I'm still so confused about how I actually feel about her…In my dream, I admitted that it probably wouldn't be so bad to be with her but that was just my dream…How…what should I do?...'He asked his grandfather who only sent him a wise smile.

"Just use your instincts short-man, the _good_ ones…"Phil said wisely to the boy.. "Just listen to them, keep an open mind and when the time comes to make a decision, you'll know the answer…"He said.

"Are you sure?..."Arnold asked.

"Sure, why? Because you're a smart kid Arnold..."Phil said placing a hand on his shoulder, earning a smile from the kid.

 ** _GRRRRR….._**

The tender moment however was ruined when a loud, grumbling noise was heard and Phil groaned.

"Oh boy…time for breakfast short-man…"Phil said, feeling hungry.

Arnold felt his own tummy rumbling a bit and nodded, realizing that he had just woken up and spent almost half an hour just talking to grandpa about his problem.

"Breakfast sounds nice…"He agreed.

Both the grandfather and grandson went downstairs to go have some breakfast, Arnold feeling a little calmer about his situation…for the time being that is.

* * *

 _Later_

Arnold, now dressed and with a full stomach, got out of the boarding house, the many animals running out once he opened the door, as always. Once out, he decided to go over the Gerald to hang out. It was Saturday and that was meant for having a little fun. However, his thoughts drifted back to his early morning conversation with his grandfather. A part of him was relieved that his grandfather reminded him that he and Helga were different people than his grandparents and just because their story started out similarly, there was still a chance that it would go in a different direction.

Though Arnold still wasn't 100% sure how he felt about that.

" _Grandpa just said to trust my instincts and that soon enough, I'll have an answer…"_ He thought as he kept replaying that conversation in his mind.

While he was immensely relieved that his fate wasn't necessarily set in stone, he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit disappointed that he was still stuck in his situation where Helga loved him but acted like she hated him and he still wasn't sure how to see her as yet.

" _I just wonder if she'll ever-…"_ Arnold was brought out of his thoughts when he suddenly crashed into someone and was once again on the floor of the sidewalk.

" _ARNOLD?!_

 _"_ _HELGA?!_

Arnold couldn't explain why but he was suddenly really flustered to be suddenly in Helga's presence. Maybe it was because of the intense dream he had last night, combined with his chat with his grandpa and the kind of thought he was having during his walk to Gerald's house, right up to this moment.

Helga also seemed surprised to crash into him yet again, but suddenly just scowled, got up, dusted off her dressed before she said the same old line.

"Watch where you're going football head!..."She said yet again in the same angry tone..."I mean, this is like the ten thousandth time you bumped into me!...'She yelled.

"You're lucky I have places to be and that I don't have time to deal with you being a total klutz!...'Helga said, shaking her fist, giving the illusion that she was furious.

Arnold only stood there looking at her, now seeing just how… _forced_ her act seems. He knew that she wasn't angry…or at least not as much as she wanted him to think and he also knew that her threats were empty and she didn't mean her words.

She was just in love but she wanted to hide it.

 _"_ _She really can be dramatic…_ 'He thought in amusement as he realized she was likely waiting for a reply.

He paused, trying to follow grandpa's advice. He said to keep an open mind and trust his instincts around Helga. After a moment, he now knew what his instincts were trying to tell him. With a small smile and a half lidded gaze, he merely stepped aside to give Helga room to walk…

"Whatever you say, Helga…"Arnold sighed, still keeping his semi-playful smile on his face.

" _Hmpt_ …"She mumbled before stomping away, giving the illusion that she wasn't in a good mood.

He tried hard to resist the urge to laugh at that. Now that he took the time to think about it, it was actually pretty funny and kind of cute how hard she tried to hide her feelings from him.

' _She really is something…_ 'He thought to himself, a strange smile on his face once Helga was out of his sight.

He shook his head before sighing. His grandpa and grandma were right, whatever it was that was happening with him and Helga, they weren't ready for it yet. They need a little more time. They needed to understand more about this situation. Helga had to get ready on her own if she ever wanted to tell him about her feelings in a not " _heat in the moment"_ kind of way. He would just have to wait till then.

"Hey Arnold…"He heard and turned around to see Gerald running up to him.

"Hey Gerald, I was just heading over to your place to see if you wanted to play…"Arnold said to his best friend.

"I was about to do the same…Seems great minds do think alike…"Gerald said as he revealed his baseball mitt in his hand…. 'Want to go play catch at the park?...'He suggested.

"Sure…"Arnold said before he and Gerald did there secret handshake and they were off.

They played for the rest of the day and Arnold just finally felt a little more relaxed though his mind still drifted a little back to Helga ever so often.

Maybe what happened last night was just a crazy dream or maybe if wasn't, he didn't know yet.

Maybe deep down, he really was fated to be with Helga, or maybe not, he didn't know that yet either.

He just decided to give her some space and just wait to see what the future would have in store for them. Helga clearly wasn't ready to tell him yet about how she felt and he needed more time to think about how he actually felt about this whole thing. He knew that someday, she'll finally be ready to tell him. That she would no longer hide behind her angry cover and that she would finally tell him about her real feelings.

Hopefully when that day eventually arrives, he'd have his answer.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Married II_

 ** _Epilogue_**

* * *

 **A/N** : We still got one more to go…..

Also be sure to check out my new Hey Arnold fanfic called _**"No longer dense**_ ".

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers

 **Puella Pulchra:** Thanks, I was aiming for that :)

 **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i:** It certainly does…

 **Guest,** **Frannyfine29** and **Nep2uune :** Thanks, I'm glad you guys liked it.

 **Invader Johnny:** At least he managed to clear some things up…for the time being that is.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **Married II**

 ** _Chapter 7: Epilogue_**

 _ONE YEAR LATER_

It was a typical Friday afternoon for the people of Hillwood. Class has just let out and the students of PS. 118 were eager to start their weekends. Especially one newly minted football headed sixth grader who was more eager than others, for a whole lot of reasons.

"Hey Arnold…"A middle aged man and woman said in sync to the boy.

They were Miles and Stella Shortman, Arnold's _parents_ who have been patiently waiting for him at the school's entrance to pick him up, a habit they have made since he started sixth grade a few days ago.

"How was school, sweetie?...'Stella asked eagerly to her boy.

"Anything interesting happened today, son?...'Miles said in the same tone.

"Hey mom and dad, school was alright but nothing big happened…'Arnold said as he walked towards them.

Yes, that's right. Arnold finally had his parents back in his life. Ever since that insane adventure in San Lorenzo, the little football headed boy was finally reunited with his long-lost parents.

And he has never been happier.

"Well today is _Friday,_ son! The start of a fun weekend of adventures…"Miles said enthusiastically.

"So where do you wanna go? Get some ice cream? Go to the park? See a movie?...'Stella asked her boy.

"I vote for all of the above…"Arnold said suggested and his parents nodded in agreement.

However Arnold looked around as if he was trying to find someone. And he was…another person whom he wanted to invite on his outing with his parents today. To his immense pleasure, he finally found her coming out of the school. A slightly tall girl with long blonde hair in pigtails, a big, pink bow in her hair, a unibrow and a cute pink dress that really suited her.

It was Helga G. Pataki, his _girlfriend_ since the trip to San Lorenzo.

Yep, you heard him…Helga was his girlfriend now. Ever since that adventure and how she went out of her way to help him save his parents from the sleeping sickness, he was finally able to understand his real feelings for her.

That he loved her.

"Hey Helga…'Arnold called to her, getting her attention.

"Hey football-head…"The blonde girl said in an almost affectionate tone to her boyfriend.

Arnold grinned at that. It would always make him feel a strange sense of amusement when he finally figured out that _"Football-head",_ what he always thought was an insult, was more of a pet name than anything from her.

"Hey Helga…'Miles said in a friendly voice.

"How are you today, dear?...'Stella asked kindly.

"Oh…Hi Mr. and Mrs. Shortman, I'm doing good…'Helga said almost shyly to the two adults.

"Now Helga, we told you that you can call us _Miles_ and _Stella…"_ Miles said playfully to the girl.

"Yes, you don't have to be so formal with us…"Stella continued.

Helga merely gave a shy smile at that. Her entire life, whenever she called an adult by their first name, such as her _parents_ , it was due to the fact that she didn't like them and thought they didn't deserve any form of respect from her. It was the exact opposed with Arnold's parents. They were probably the only two adults aside from Dr. Bliss that Helga genuinely liked and respected, and she didn't want to risk offending them if she could help it.

After all, they were going to be her future _in-laws_ if she had anything to say about that.

"Okay, Miles and Stella…"Helga said playfully, earning a chuckle from the two adults and her boyfriend.

'Anyway Helga, we were planning on getting some ice cream and maybe going to the park and later the movies, you wanna come?...'Arnold offered to her, trying to hide just how eager he was.

Ever since he came back from San Lorenzo, he had wanted to do everything with his parents, to make up the nine years of lost time. He also tried to get closer to Helga now that he accepted that she was the one meant for him.

He honestly thought that it was a lovely idea, just spending the day with three people he loved in very different ways.

"You mean it?..."Helga asked.

"Of course, right mom and dad?...'Arnold asked his parents.

"Sure, the more the merrier, I always say….'Stella said with a smile on her face.

"Besides, she's practically family already…"Miles said, earning a blush from the pigtailed girl.

"And maybe one day it will be official…"Stella teased and successfully managed to make her son blush as well.

 ** _"_** ** _MOM!..._** 'Arnold whined, trying to fight down a blush from his face.

Ever since they had caught them kissing in San Lorenzo, they, along with Gerald on occasion, would rib him about his relationship with Helga, playfully teasing and asking for details on just about everything about them.

Just like real parents would, he realized and at the end of the day, Arnold couldn't truly hate it.

"We were just teasing, son…'Stella said playfully to her boy.

"So what do you say Helga?...'Arnold asked, trying to ignore the awkwardness his parents created for him.

Helga, still blushing but finally managed to get out of it, just nodded with a small grin on her face…."Sure, it sure as heck beats putting beepers on display for customers that will never come…'Helga said with a shrug.

"How are your parents, Helga and that sister of yours?...'Stella asked her son's girlfriend.

"Yeah, we haven't really seen them since San Lorenzo?...'Miles asked out of curiosity.

 _"_ _Lucky you…._ 'Helga thought sarcastically but on the outside, she just gave them a neutral look… "More or less the same, Olga went back to Alaska and my dad is still being stubborn as heck about his beepers…'Helga groaned, earning a sympathetic look from her boyfriend.

"I see…Well, come on Helga, let's go get some ice cream…"Arnold said optimistically to his love, who nodded.

"If you insist, you're buying and nothing on the cheap, ya know…"Helga smirked playfully to her boyfriend.

"Whatever you say, Helga…."Arnold smiled, his eyes half-lidded, earning a smile from his girlfriend.

Miles and Stella merely just smiled happily at the chemistry between their son and his girlfriend... _"_ _Aw, young love_ …'The husband and wife thought in sync as they looked at each other before turning to the two preteens in love.

'Well come on kids, adventure awaits…"Stella said cheerfully as she and Miles lead the way.

Arnold merely shook his head at his parent's enthusiasm but smiled. He turned to Helga and reached to grab her hand. He didn't want to fight it, he stopped fighting it the moment he walked up to her and kissed her in front of the same device that saved his parents and all of the green eyes lives.

He loved Helga and she loved him and he wasn't going to hide it anymore….

He grasped her hand, he saw Helga's shoulders slouch a bit, her eyes becoming dreamy and she had a trembling smile on her face as she let out an audible sigh. Making it clear that she loved him, only him and nothing would ever change that.

And that made him happy. However, it left nearly a minute after it came, as if she had just realized what she was doing.

"Hey, who said that you could touch me?...'Helga said stubbornly as she pulled away from him.

Arnold merely smiled at her, finding her attempts to resist her love for him to be almost amusing now as it was before they had gotten together. Arnold noticed his parents had walked a little ahead of them and he figured now was a good of time as any.

'I just figured…you know…since we're…together…that it would be alright…'Arnold said, his eyes still half-lidded as he gave her a most flirtatious smile to her.

"A-Arnold…I'm sorry…it's just…habits…"Helga said, looking shyly to her shoes.

Arnold just kept smiling understandably to her. It's been about a week since they had started sixth grade and Helga was still getting used to this new development. After they had returned, each time they spent time together, Helga would always start in her default reaction of hostility, only for him to remind him that they were together and that he loved her.

"I'm still getting used to…to this…"She confessed, as if worried about how he would react to it.

"I understand Helga, I'm still getting used to everything too…"The football headed kid said seriously to his love.

Arnold had understood that this was still a big thing to process. It was just like with him and his parents. Practically every morning he would wake up and fear that the entire adventure in San Lorenzo had been nothing more than a dream and that his parents were still lost to him, only for them to appear to him and remind him that it was not a dream, that they were back, that he had managed to save them and that they would never leave him ever again.

He could only imagine that Helga must be going through something similar, given all the years of unrequited love and now suddenly having his love. It was a lot to handle but his grandpa has always told him to trust his instincts when he was around Helga.

And his instincts were telling him to do this. He leaned up and gave her a quick peck on her lips, surprising her at the sudden action but he could tell by the size of her smile that she had liked him.

Yep, his instincts have definitely been right about that one.

"Come on…"He said as he and she tried to catch up to his parents who were several yards ahead of them now.

"Coming Arnold…"Helga said once she snapped out of her daze and was now walking side by side him.

Arnold trusted his instincts and they were telling him that for right now, this would be enough. He and Helga were in love, he had his parents back in his life and he was happy. For right now, this was enough for him, just going to see a movie and getting some ice cream with his parents would be enough.

For the moment at least…

* * *

 _Later that day_

 _After dinner time_

It was late in the Friday evening, and Arnold was now up in his room with Helga. After the movies and the ice cream, it was getting late and his parents had invited Helga over for dinner, something that his girlfriend had agreed to almost immediately. Just as she had done the last time they had invited her over for dinner, and the last time. Practically once or twice a week, since they have returned, Helga would almost always come over to either hang out and almost always, she'd stay for dinner with his, his parents, his grandparents and the boarders as well.

And Arnold enjoyed it….especially with what would happen _after_ dinner.

He and Helga were currently up in his room, they were planning on getting a head start on their homework and just listening to music and chatting….though Helga was more in the mood for some _dessert_ before getting any actual work done.

The puzzled football head was curious about what she had meant since they had already had some ice cream before coming here as well as the raspberry cobbler grandma had made them. However, he was finally answered when Helga had walked almost saucily towards him, and pushed him onto the couch and was now on top of him, giving him a heated kiss full of passion, and the red faced but very much pleased boy now learned a new meaning to the word: _dessert._

 _"_ _Mmmmm…."_ Helga moaned happily as she kept kissing him, which in turn, made the boy moan in pleasure as well.

 _"_ _Mmm…"_ He let out softly along with a sign from his nose, feeling like he was on cloud nine.

And Helga was feeling the exact same thing.

After some time, they finally parted for some air. Helga was still on top of him, pinning him to the couch and Arnold was still feeling all warm inside as she looked up to her big, pretty blue eyes that were filled with nothing but love and adoration, and it was all directed towards him.

"I love you Arnold…"Helga whispered to him, but with her so close, he could hear it loud and clear.

And it made him feel like he was the luckiest guy in the whole entire world! He had a girlfriend who loved him, he had his parents back in his life and he was happier than he ever imagined he could possibly be.

"I know…and I love you too…"Arnold said warmly before leaning forward, kissing her once again.

Helga was stunned but quickly melted and was now in another passionate kiss with the one she has always loved and who now loved her!

 _"_ _Oh Arnold~ What have I done to deserve to experience such bliss?_ …'Helga thought in her love-dazed mind before closing her eyes, just enjoying this wonderful, wonderful moment.

" _Oh Helga…."I can't believe that you're all mine now_ …'Arnold thought in enamored joy as he felt his hart keep pumping as they continued to kiss.

This is what he wanted. He had his family, friends and the love of a good woman who loved him and would always be there for him. Maybe he was still young and maybe he still had some things to learn but for now that didn't matter.

He was happy.

For right now, this was enough for him…though maybe someday, he might be ready for more out of his new relationship with Helga and his life. Maybe one day he would want to take it to the next level, maybe after she was finally comfortable with expressing their love in front of others. He knew that first time love almost never last, but Arnold had a feeling his case would be different with Helga. She was just so special and he knew that there would be no other now that he had her.

Maybe one day, they would be able to do things such as take long walks on sunny beaches, go to school dances and maybe even the prom, celebrate special holidays together and just be a happy, loving couple. Maybe they might even end up going to the same college together and he would study psychology like he had in that dream he had so long ago or maybe he would take after his parents and become an anthropologist like them. Also, maybe Helga would study and become a writer like she told him that she wanted to be.

He certainly hoped that her dream would come true. She always had such a way with words.

And who know? Maybe history was truly destined to repeat itself. Maybe he would take after his grandpa and marry the girl who had always been there for him, even when he didn't know it.

Maybe one day, they could get married if they wanted to. Maybe one day, he would be a respected psychologist or anthropologist and she would be a renowned author. Maybe they would even have their own kids, who would one day have kids as well. Maybe he would get to be a grandpa himself, and give advice to confused kid who was starting to face the world as well, with Helga at his side to help along the way.

He didn't know yet.

After all, he was 11 and just starting sixth grade now. He still had a lot in his life before such things would happen. He still had his own story to tell but for now he was just a kid in love and that would be enough.

For now, he was just happy.

* * *

Unknown to the preteen lovebirds, who was so into their kissing that they had failed to notice that the door had been slightly ajar…or that someone had been about to enter the room, only to stop and stay quiet once he noticed what had been going on.

It was Grandpa Phil who was a wide grin on his wrinkly old face.

"That's my boy…A real chip off the old block…"Phil chuckled as he was careful to close the door so as to not disturb the two, who thankfully didn't notice anything at all.

He figured that he could wait until _after_ the little lady was gone before he could give his grandson a good razzing like he had been doing since the two have become an item.

"Aw, young love…"Phil sighed as he made his way done the steps.

"Howdy Slim, what brings you to these parts?..."His wife Gertie, wearing a cowboy hat and carrying a guitar, said to him.

"Oh just checking' up on the two, Pookie, but they're a little _busy,_ let's say…"Phil said laughing and his wife, despite her acts, could understand what he meant.

"Honestly, I thought I told you to leave those two cowpokes alone…."She said with a hand on her hip.

"Now who's the stick in the mud? Just let me enjoy the fact that the short-man is growing up and my teasing is my way of still having fun with him now…"Phil said melodramatically.

"That's true…Tex, really is growing up and pretty soon he's gonna be a full grown cowboy, off on his own journey…maybe with that sweet little cowgirl with him for the ride..."Gertie said with a sigh and a smile.

"Exactly…"Phil said as he sat now entered the living room and sat in his favorite chair.

"I'm just glad it didn't take a war and him being old enough to shave to get a clue on his feelings…"Gertie said softly, earning a chuckle from her husband.

"And I'm glad that it didn't take the girl almost 13 years and a whole lot of drama to get the courage to tell him about _her_ feelings…"Phil countered, earning a smirk from his wife.

"That's true, kids these day, they are a lot more sharp than we were…" Gertie admitted.

"At least Arnold and Helga are…"Phil agreed as he placed his hand on his wife's who smiled.

Despite their own rough start, they were together, happily married and would be until their dying days. Despite driving each other crazy, Phil had very few regrets in his life, and his life with his beloved wife was _NOT_ one of them.

If anything, it was the best choice he had ever made.

Phil was honestly a happy, old man, even more upon being reunited with his son and daughter-in-law. Now he was truly and utterly happy and content and nothing would ever be able to change that. He had his beloved son and daughter-in-law back in his life, his favorite and only grandson and his beloved wife of nearly _60_ years by his side.

Forever.

"You think that maybe someday, they'll be like we are?...'Phil asked.

"And what are we?...'Gertie asked in a knowing tone.

"Just two crazy old fossils, just happily holding hands as they reminisce on the good old days, just lost in all the nostalgia…"Phil said, earning another smile from his wife.

"I certainly think that they might…That sweet little girl, the way she looks at him reminds me of how I used to look at you as a girl…"Gertie said fondly.

"With a scowl and taste for mischief…"Phil joked and received a slap on the wrist from his wife.

 _"_ _Hmpt_ …With all the trouble you got yourself into back then, you needed someone to keep you on your toes, and you still do…"Gertie said in a matter of fact tone, which earn another chuckle from him.

"Maybe I did…Heh heh…You still got it Pookie…"Phil said with a warm chuckle.

"So do you, _chin-boy_ …'She said warmly before kissing him on the cheek.

The two senior citizens just sat there, just holding hands and being happy together. After so many years, after so many hardships and triumphs, they were happy just being together. Perhaps one day, even after they were gone from this world, their grandson would be able to experience this as well with that special girl that loved him so.

Maybe one day they would get married, have kids of their own and grow up to be a pair of wacky but kind old folks and have lived a long, happy life together.

It could happen…..It had happened once before, after all

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 _And done._

And not too shabby if I do say so myself. I love Hey Arnold! I loved the Jungle movie and I love that Arnold and Helga are now CANNON!

Also, I would like to dedicate and give a shout out to my many wonderful reviewers that have stuck by me since I started this fic.

Let's give some love for: **ASHtheMUSICALgirl13,** **Badwolf123456, Call me Nettie, Ezza, frannyfine29, Guest(1), Guest(2), Invader Johnny, Nina, Nep2uune,** **Puella Pulchra ,** **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i,** , **Relaxing Pikachu** and **Shademuller** **.**

Thank you all for the support, you guys are part of the reason I love doing what I do :)

* * *

For old times sake here are my **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i:** That depends on how you look at it, I suppose...

 **Call me Nettie** and **Ezza:** I hope that this will do :)

 **Invader Johnny:** No he did not. You gotta love the jungle movie :)

 **Nep2uune:** Maybe Phil and Gertie did, but as they said, Helga and Arnold are wise beyond their years, so it didn't take too long for them.

 **Guest:** Thanks for the duel reviews. Also, first, I never really considered Hilda here, I just tried to show as much of Helga real true nature in that scene…though since Hilda technically _is_ Helga as her real self, I can see it. Also as for the housewife thing, maybe but I honestly think Helga will always be a career girl at the core, even if it as just a writer or as president :)

As for your second review, sorry about not mentioning you in the previous chapter, I meant to but it slipped. Anyway, thanks for the Gertie-Mitzie bit.

Overall, thanks for the support :)

 **Relaxing Pikachu** : We all love Helga's fiery side too. Hope this epilogue will do.

 **Shademuller:** That's alright, I'm glad that you have enjoyed it.

* * *

 ** _:) It's been a blast everyone :)_**


End file.
